Past Reborn
by Bradybunch4529
Summary: The past has finally been awakened and now Atemu and Seto are faced with how to protect the one that is most important to them. AtemuAnzuSeto
1. Dreams

Title:The Past Reborn

**_Author:_**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_** Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

Chapter 1: Dreams 

Thesun was beating down hard on the sand. The small wind rippled over the dunes, blowing sand down on the group of men working. The sounds of shouts, shovels and metal clanging rang over the desert. A lizard watched lazily from under a shaded rock as the men struggled to remove the sand from around a small white stone.

The white stone flashed brilliantly in the sun. The symbol of Ra was just barely visible and seemed to taunt the men working feverishly. The stone had been discovered late this morning and had brought a frenzy of response. Slowly the beginning of a marble wall was revealed. As each new stone was revealed new symbols were brought to life. The man in charge took a deep breath and slowly began to translate the symbols.

"Here lies the most beloved of our god. She is our light and our holy messenger. May she forever be protected until her spirit once again rises and walks the earth. Til the time that she is reunited with our god, we shall protect her earthly body. All who enter without bidding shall be destroyed. Fires will rain down and the earth will swallow them." The man could feel his heart beating faster and he ignored the sweat dripping into his eyes as he squinted at the last symbols. For a moment his breath caught, "by our hand sealed for all time High Priest Seth and Pharaoh Atemu."

He took a step back, ignoring the questioning glances of the students working with him on this dig. With a wave of his hand he motioned them to keep working on clearing away the sand. Lost in thought, he slowly began to move back up hill. If what he believed was correct then within that tomb should be the wife of one of the greatest Pharaoh's. The same Pharaoh that, according to legend, put an end to the Shadow games and chained the magic away at the cost of his own life.

The man moved more quickly now, wishing to put his observations on his tape recorder. The sun was shining even more brightly now and before entering his tent, he looked back over his shoulder, delighting in the whiteness of the marble stones. He could almost imagine the awe it would have caused in the hearts of the people 5,000 years ago. _She must have been greatly loved_, he thought to himself as he entered his tent. _I can't wait to see what her tomb is like. _

Several thousand miles away a girl moved restless in her bed. Her light brown hair tangled around her face and her hands clenched in the sheets. Sweat was dampening her clothes and her legs were tangled in the sheets. Her breath came in pants and her head tossed back and forth.

The Dream:

She stared out over the expanse of the throne room. She paid no attention to the many servants or of the guards surrounding her. A cool breeze caressed her skin and lifted the edge of her dress. Absently the woman smoothed the fabric back down and continued to wait.

A small sound caused her to turn her head and a smile broke out on her face. Her pale blue eyes twinkled with laughter and love as they met the darker blue gazing at her. She spun lightly on her toes, her long legs gleaming for a moment in the sun as the long skirt flared out around her. Her hands were outstretched and open to the man moving towards her.

"Brother!" She called out and leapt into his arms. Her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of her feet.

The servants smiled at the sight of the two of them. His skin was darkened from the days in the sun and his hair had blond streaks, cut short around his face. Her arms were paler in comparison and her hair lighter, brushing almost to her knees. Her white skirt brushed against the bare skin of his legs. His hand tangled in her long hair and a sigh eased out of him.

It was good to be home.

"My queen," the man whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and slowly put her from him.

The woman laughed up at him, her blue eyes twinkling up at him. "So formal my High Priest," she responded as she tucked a hand into his arm.

The man inclined his head slightly and let her draw him down the hallway. "It is only right to show proper respect for the wife of my Pharaoh."

"Oh I agree completely," the woman agreed somberly. "But the queen is also your sister so I don't think anyone would mind too much. I know that my husband does not."

The high priest made a disagreeing noise in his throat but said nothing as they continued down the marble steps to the chamber. He took in the long hair and the gold band on her head. It was ornate and yet simple at the same time. Obviously done especially for her, the symbol of the sun in the center with small flames around the edges. In the center of the sun was the symbol of Ra.

"Is that a new crown?" He questioned.

"A gift from Atemu for our anniversary," she replied. "The other crown was too heavy to wear all the time and gave me a terrible headache. Atemu had this made."

"That was nice of him," the man replied as the servants opened a door into a large room.

The woman moved ahead and the man watched as her long white skirt swirled around her. Her white dress flowed down from the ruby clasp on her shoulder. The white fabric was gathered just below her breasts and embroidered with reds and gold's, creating a sunburst that rippled down the front of the dress. Around both arms were gold bands with rubies on her the top of her hands. A necklace with rubies and pearls was nestled in the swell of her breasts.

The man couldn't help but smile at the image she portrayed. Her movements were graceful and controlled, as she led the way to the small alcove. The room opened onto the garden and sunlight spilled in. The sounds of water could be heard from the fountain placed in the garden. Several servants bowed as the two eased into the white pillows and the woman waved them off.

"We'll be fine. I wish to be alone with my brother."

"Yes my queen," the servants nodded and slipped from the room, pulling the doors closed behind them.

The guards remained at the edge of the garden and at the door; the woman shot them an annoyed glance. "I don't think they are going to go any where," the man murmured quietly.

"I know," the woman sighed. "Atemu is being very careful lately."

"As he should be," the man agreed and settled back.

"Both of you spend far too much time worrying about me. I am trained to handle attacks as well as you two."

"Hmm."

The woman just shook her head as she reached for the pitcher on the table in front of her. With a practices motion she poured the wine into the goblets and then replaced the pitcher. She handed one to the man and kept the other, settling back against the pillows. Her blue eyes traced the man's face and saw the weariness and the worry carefully hidden.

He wore the mantle of his office. The gold band around his forehead and the bands around both wrists were inscribed with his title and the god he served. His white tunic was slightly rumpled and dusty from the long trip on the road. The gold, blue and red embroidery was concealed behind the dust and fading slightly. Despite the weariness, his back was straight and his shoulders square, his muscles tensed and ready for attack. His blue eyes never remained fixed on hers for long, constantly scanning the room looking for danger.

She sighed silently. The threats had taken their toll on both her husband and her brother. Neither seemed to truly relax anymore. This latest trip had been an attempt to gather information without seeming obvious. With his position as High Priest it was easy for her brother to go out and check on the temples and the other priests. She was tempted to ask but managed to control her curiosity. He would not tell her until after he had told the Pharaoh.

Instead she leaned back and began to regale him with gossip from around the palace and the city. She amused him with tales of new help, strange requests and the women that constantly came on to her husband.

"I really don't know who to be more upset for," she told him with a laugh, leaning over to refill his goblet. "Atemu or those poor girls. Atemu always gets this panicked look on his face and the girls sob hysterically for hours after he refuses." She shook her head and turned to look out over the garden.

"I would hope your sympathy would be with me," a new voice added. This one was deep and dark, sounding tired and yet a wealth of love was in the voice.

Instantly the woman spun to look behind her, her face alive with pleasure and love. "Atemu!"

With a jerk the girl on the bed sat straight up. She was gasping for air and her blue eyes were glazed and confused. The sheen of sweat was obvious in the pale sunlight trickling in. The girl gazed around her room with uncomprehending eyes. She saw the posters of ballerinas on the walls, a teddy bear resting on top of her desk and multiple books strewn around the room.

"That was weird," the girl whispered and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She rubbed wearily at her face and slowly slid out of bed. Her legs carried her over to the window and she looked out over Tokyo. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills in the distance, and people were just beginning to stir. She could see nothing out of the ordinary and let the curtain fall back into place.

Her blue eyes once again perused her room. The emerald green comforter was lying drunkenly on her bed, the pale green sheets were twisted and the pillows were strewn haphazardly on the bed. It was obvious that whatever sleep the girl had had not been peaceful. The deep green carpet was thick and soft under her feet and the walls were painted a deep green.

Her eyes drifted over her desk. The papers were neatly stacked and the books were in order on the shelves. The teddy bear that Yugi had won for her at the street fair two years ago was still sitting on top next to the picture of the gang. Everything was exactly the way she had left in when she had fallen asleep.

So why did she feel so out of place?

The girl shook her head and took a deep breath. She pushed her concerns to the edge of her mind and concentrated on her morning routine. Her bed was quickly made and her teddy pajama's were exchanged for her short, tank top and running shoes. The 5-mile run would clear her mind she decided as she headed into the bathroom to pull her hair back.

Within five minutes she was at the door. Her key was tucked into her shoe and her sweatband was in place around her forehead. As she opened the door and stepped out into the early morning sunshine, she was determined to ignore the dream.

Anzu was ready to face the world.

Ishizu jerked up from a sound sleep. Her eyes already opened and aware before her bedroom door opened. A male figure was thrown into shadow by the light from the window behind him.

"Did you feel it sister?" Malik's voice was soft and anxious.

"I did." Ishizu voice was calm and serene.

"Something has begun." Malik observed as he moved closer to his sister and looked down at her.

"Indeed it has, Malik." She paused for a moment and then glanced out her window. "I believe we need to contact the Pharaoh and Mr. Kaiba to let them know."

"Of course," Malik nodded and left.

The door closed with a quiet snick of sound leaving Isis alone again. Ishizu ignored her brother's leaving and continued to stare out the window. After the dark tournament without Anzu awakening, Ishizu had hoped to never have to deal with this. In some ways it would be better if the girl forgot everything and remained unaware. However, that was not to be. Ishizu moved slowly from her bed, her long white gown falling gently to the floor. Her dark black hair hung like a wave down her back and Isis paid it no mind as she moved towards the window.

Her dark gaze looked towards the rising sun and knew that there was no turning back now. With a sigh, Ishizu turned away from the window and headed for the shower. There was much to do today and no time to waste. Ishizu needed to get to Anzu as quickly as possible before something happened. She could almost wish that she were not a tomb keeper at this time. Dealing with Kaiba and the Pharaoh when they realized what was going.

And yet at the same time, it was probably be the best action. Kaiba would finally understand what was going on and why he was fighting with the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh would find another piece of the puzzle and begin to find peace. Isis couldn't help but smile at the thought. The two of them could barely handle Anzu now, what would happen when the Queen was added to the mix. Ishizu couldn't wait to find out.

The Queen was awake and the world would never be the same.

Deep within his soulroom in the Millennium Puzzle, the spirit of the Pharaoh stirred restlessly. His violet eyes stared into the darkness, his face determined as a tingle of awareness passed over him. The room was completely dark and quiet and yet it seemed that there was suddenly a glimmer of light in the darkness.

Something was coming. Yami knew that he needed to be prepared. He wondered if this new awareness would bring more of his past into the light or throw more of it into shadow. But from deep inside his chest, a new feeling began to well and his heart seemed to start beating to a new rhythm. The Pharoah may not remember his love. But the body and soul knew the embrace of its mate.

"Soon it will begin," Yami whispered to himself before closing his eyes and relaxing into the darkness.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue or not? I hope you enjoyed it. If you did or if I messed something up, let me know. Just hit the review button. If you don't want to review but you read the chapter, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to tell you a story.


	2. Beginnings

Title: The Past Reborn

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_** Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

_**Reviewers:**_

**_Peeps_**: My very first reviewer for this story. I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. Please review again.

**_MirokuLover:_** I was very worried about the first chapter of this story. I wondered if I let too many things vague or hanging, but you convinced me that I didn't. Thank you!

**_YamiAnzu4ever:_** Cute screen name. I hope that it is Yami/Anzu too. But I am just the writer, sometimes the chapters do not go the way that I plan. Though, I have to admit that Seto/Anzu is one of my favorites. Decisions, decisions. Thank you for reviewing.

**_Serenity-432:_** Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I was hoping that the beginning would be interesting and catch peoples attention.

**_Rain51:_** Apostrophes? ? I didn't realize there was a problem. I'll double check and hopefully that won't be a problem this chapter. I'm sorry that it was hard to read but thank you for muddling through it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter though!

**_Norestar-angel:_** I'm glad that you enjoyed it enough to let me know. I hope that you like this chapter too.

**_Yingacherryblossom: _**First I hope that I spelled the user name right. I will try my best. I'm glad that you liked the beginning. I hope that this chapter lives up to expectation.

**_Avataria13:_** I'm glad that the plot was noticeable. I worried that I was leaving things a little to vague, but you settled that fear. I hope I manage to keep the plot steady through the story. Let me know what you think.

**_Amy:_** You thought it was cute? You are so sweet. Thanks so much for reviewing. I will do my best to keep current and interesting. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**_ThefutureMrs.Kaiba:_** I'm glad that you like my style of writing. It's nice to be elegant at something. Thanks for reading the story and letting me know. Anyway, I hope you find this chapter as enjoyable.

OooO Chapter 2: The Beginning

Anzu Mazaki tilted her face up to the sun and delighted in the warmth. She paid no attention to the steady flow of traffic in front of her as she waited for the signal to cross the street. Her light brown hair was starting to get longer and was just brushing her shoulders and curling towards her chin, with her bangs lightly covering her forehead. Anzu clutched her school case in both hand in front of her body, using the weight to hold down her skirt.

After her run this morning, Anzu had decided that the dream was nothing more than stress related to this past year. Ever since Yugi Motuo, her best friend, had completed the Millennium Puzzle and released the spirit within it, they had been thrown into a world full of ancient Egypt and threats. So it wasn't such a great stretch to think that her subconscious had tried to come up with an answer. Especially since the figures had slightly resembled people that she knew.

What bothered her the most was how vivid everything had been. She could still feel the heat of the day and the coolness of the marble under the thin sandals she had worn. Could still hear the fountain splashing and see the brilliant colors from the flowers. With a mental shake of her head, Anzu shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. The walk light turned green and Anzu crossed with the other pedestrians, not noticing the glances she received.

Anzu glanced down at her watch as she reached the sidewalk and turned to her left. She still had plenty of time to get to the Kame game shop and pick up Yugi for school. The two of them had been walking to school together for as long as Anzu could remember. For the longest time, it had only been the two of them. Yugi strangely blond, red and black hair had set him as an outcast, along with his small stature and his fascination with games. But Anzu had always found Yugi to be fiercely loyal and a great friend.

A sudden breeze whipped around her legs and her skirt flared up. Anzu flattened her hands against the front and back of her skirt with muffled exclamation. For the first time she became aware of the glances of the men on the sidewalk. The gleam of lust in their eyes and the way they stared at her chest or legs made her nervous. She glared at them and felt a flare of satisfaction when they blushed and hastily averted their eyes. With the breeze gone she once again began her trek towards Yugi's. As Anzu continued on her way, she considered her clothes and how tight they seemed in the mornings recently. At the beginning of the year Anzu knew that her clothes had fit but in the recent months they had seemed tighter and shorter.

Her blue jacket was tighter around the shoulders and it was harder to get the buttons to snap. Her white button up blouse seemed to strain around her breast and with her jacket on, her breasts seemed to be pushed together and up. Her short blue skirt had reached mid thigh at the beginning of the year and now reached to be just below her upper thighs. But the waist was a bit loser and she had had to take it in to make sure that it would stay up.

Anzu had always been fit, thanks to the dancing and the running, but it seemed that she was more toned and her muscles were clearly defined. She had gotten taller and her legs seemed longer with her steps more being graceful in the past couple of months. Even her teacher had commented on her height during jumps and her ability to hold the spins.

As she continued to stroll down the street, Anzu was struck by all the changes this year had brought. Yugi was starting to come into his own, both as the King of Games and a friend. He was starting to get a very large group of friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Rebecca, Ishizu, Malik, Odion, the Pharaoh, Bakura and Jonouchi's sister. Such an odd group and yet the friendships were solid and unquestioning. Even Seto and Mokuba could be counted in that group.

The thought of Seto Kaiba had her frowning. Her blue eyes grew harder and seemed to freeze slightly. He was the most infuriating man alive. He was constantly challenging Yugi to duels and spouting off about how he was going to regain his title. Then Jonouchi would jump in and the two of them would start trading insults. Yugi would try to calm them down while Honda would yell at Jonouchi, Kaiba would make some more scathing remarks about the mutt and the little wanna be group; suddenly everybody was fighting and people would start to give the four of them a wide berth. The only two not in the middle of it was her and Mokuba.

Anzu had to smile at the thought of Kaiba's younger brother. He was a breath of fresh air and sunlight compared to Kaiba's cool breeze and iceberg chill. Even their appearances seemed to differ. Mokuba was short with long dark brown hair that spiked around his face. Kaiba was long, lean lines and a sharply chiseled face, his hair was lighter and kept short except for his bangs, which spiked around his face.

Anzu couldn't understand why after everything the group had gone through together, the shadow games and soul stealers; Kaiba would never accept the idea of past lives. Of course he was always saying that 'you make your own future, the past is nothing.' Anzu heaved a sigh, her blue eyes pensive as she continued down the sidewalk. Kaiba was either the most obtuse man she had ever met or he was in denial. He obviously wasn't obtuse or he couldn't run a multi-million dollar corporation. So, Anzu was convinced that Kaiba was in denial; there was no other explanation. While she could understand his philosophy she had been taught that you must learn from the past or you were doomed to make the same mistakes.

From the first moment that Ishizu had explained Yami's origins and called him Pharaoh, Anzu had known that the battle between the Pharaoh and the High Priest had been personal. It had been a flash of gut instinct that had told her that once the two of them had been the greatest of friends before something had ripped them apart. And yet, there was never any mention made of what had caused the two of them to fight, and no hint had been given as to their own relationship.

"Anzu!"

Anzu glanced up and realized that she had made it to the Kame game shop without even being aware of it. Yugi was waving at her from the steps before turning and calling something to his grandpa. He hurried down the steps and waited for her to reach him.

"Good morning Yugi," Anzu offered as she finally reached her friend.

"Good morning," Yugi replied with a smile, his violet eyes warm in his face.

"Did you get your homework done?" She asked as they both turned to continue onto school.

"Ughhh," Yugi groaned and pressed a hand to his head, scratching at his hair. "I hate homework."

"You had problems?" Anzu asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call?" Anzu looked down at her friend and realized with a start that she didn't have to look down too far. Yugi was almost to her shoulder and he seemed to be a bit broader in the shoulders now.

"I didn't want to bother you," Yugi replied with a sheepish smile. "I know that you had work last night and you basically live alone."

"Yugi," Anzu began, her tone gently chiding. "We're friends and that means that we help out. Even if we are really busy." She struck the back of his head gently and returned the smile.

"I know. I know." Yugi replies ruefully. "I just didn't think I guess."

"Hmm." She replied and let the matter drop.

They continued to head for school and by this time there were crowds of other teenagers on their way to school. Anzu stepped closer to Yugi to avoid being run down by a group of guys playing tag through the crowd. She sighed softly and tucked her hand into Yugi's arm unconsciously aligning her body with his.

Yugi flushed slightly as Anzu stepped closer, her body rubbing against his. Her hand was tucked into his arm and she seemed to be unaware how close they were. Yugi couldn't help but be reminded of the crush that he used to have on her. She had always been there for him. Running interference whenever the bullies came on too strong, or to just listen to him talk about puzzles and games. Anzu had never made him feel stupid or belittled him, even when she knew of his crush. Yugi couldn't help but smile when he thought of how she always made sure he was included and often dragged him to various events. She had proven herself time and time again. But she really came through when it came to Yami and never treating him like a freak. Jonouchi and Honda were always uneasy around the spirit in the puzzle but Anzu was always there with a smile and a helping hand. Anzu was a true friend, especially with everything that had been going on this year.

Yugi could see the changes the past year had wrought on her. Her blue eyes seemed to be lit from within and she was the first to step into the battle if she thought any of them had gone to far. Anzu had always been fiercely protective of him but was more willing to let him take some chances. She was always right behind him though, or if she wasn't there physically he could hear her lecturing him on friendship. Even Yami admired Anzu for her undying belief that as long as you had friends you were never alone.

"Yug! Anzu!" A voice yelled from up ahead of them and an arm waved high in the crowd.

Anzu pulled Yugi into the crowd and burrowed her way to where Jonouchi and Honda were waiting on them. The two ex bullies were standing close to the brick wall surrounding the school, munching on something when Anzu and Yugi finally reached them. Yugi immediately tugged his arm free of Anzu and hurried over to join the other two boys.

Anzu couldn't help but smile at the picture the three of them made. Honda with his dark hair and withdrawn expression, Jonouchi with his blond hair and in your face attitude beside the smiling Yugi. This was her family now. And she would protect them with her dying breath.

Suddenly something seemed to stir inside her and Anzu swayed slightly on her feet. The images of her friends wavered and instead she saw sand and the palace in the distance. Three figures stood a couple of feet away from her, shaded by a tree and Anzu couldn't see their faces. Then with a blink of her eyes, the images were gone, leaving her back in front of the school.

Anzu pressed a hand to her head. Her body still a little unsteady and she took several deep breaths. Slowly the roaring in her ears was gone and the ground didn't seem to say under her feet. "What in the hell is going on?" Anzu whispered to herself.

**OoOo**

Seto Kaiba stared over at the group next to the wall, for a moment he swore he saw Mazaki sway before catching herself. It was all he could do not to immediately rush over and demand an explanation. Instead, he tightened his grip on his briefcase and stalked towards his locker. There was no way he was concerned about Mizaki, he assured himself. She was nothing more than a loud-mouthed cheerleader that never let Yugi think for himself. She had been nothing more than an annoyance and a hindrance since the day he had met her.

He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him that Mazaki was always there for Mokuba; had in fact saved Mokuba numerous times. His boots made a loud click on the tile as he strode down the hall before stopping at his locker. Kaiba's movements were precise as he spun the dial and jerked the door open. He quickly exchanged books from his briefcase to his locker. He snorted at the thought of his math book resting on top of the latest figures from his accounting department.

It really wasn't worth his time to come to school, Kaiba reflected darkly. He was already smarter than most people here. He slammed the door shut and spun away; his trench coat flaring out around his legs. He ignored the girls lined up in the hallway whispering to each other. They weren't worth his time. None of them wanted Seto, they wanted Kaiba Corp and the money. And, with the exception of Mizaki, none of them were worth looking at twice anyway.

_What?! Since when did I decide that?_ Kaiba wondered dazedly, automatically entering his classroom and collapsing into his desk chair. _I've been spending too much time with the little nobodies,_ Kaiba assured himself. It wasn't actually emotions or friendship. He was after all a normal guy and he wasn't dead. Anybody would notice how well built Mazaki was. With that settled and his mind once again under his control, he turned to his paperwork. The more work he got done here meant the less time he had to spend in the office and the more time he got to spend with Mokuba.

He ignored the sounds of the rest of the class filing in. His eyes focused on the figures in front of him. A part of him began to tingle though and with a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Yugi and the gang had arrived. All of them were clustered around Mazaki, laughing at something she had said. Everything seemed to still; the sun caught her brown hair, making it glow with blond highlights. Her blues eyes seemed brighter and lit from within.

Kaiba blinked and forced his concentration back to his spreadsheets. _What is wrong with me?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he felt a light sweat break out over his body and his heart began to pound in his chest. Kaiba began to gasp for breath and jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into familiar blue eyes and everything spun around him.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked anxiously, staring into his blue eyes. There was no reply and Anzu shook him slightly. "Seto? Seto?"

"Seth! Seth!" The woman's' voice was frantic in his ears and her hand was rough as it shook him slightly. "Are you all right? Answer me Seth!"

Slowly he swam upwards towards consciousness and he struggled to open his eyes, feeling as if they were weighted down. His blue eyes blinked open, still slightly blurred with weariness and were met by dark blue eyes filled with worry. Her face was bent towards him, her breath warming his skin as her hands reached to cup his face.

Seth smiled and placed a kiss on one of the palms and tried to smile up at her. "It is all right Anasandra. I am fine."

"Hmph," she snorted at him and took a step back, eyes still watching him as he slowly straightened on the couch. "You shouldn't lie to your queen," she told him as she returned to her seat beside her husband.

" I would never lie to you," Seth assured her with a smile, warmth slowly filling him as she smiled back and shook her head at him. "Would I my Pharaoh?" Seth directed his question to the young man seating by his sister.

The mans' violet eyes met his for a long moment; an unspoken message passing between them before the man turned to his wife. The violet eyes warmed and as Seth watched he pressed a kiss to Anasandras' cheek. "I am sure Seth is all right. It was nothing more than a long journey."

The Pharaoh traced a finger down her cheek and under her chin; tilting her face up to his. Her blue eyes stared into his and she slowly smiled back, her own hand coming to cup his cheek. The two seemed to become lost in each others eyes; the rest of the room fading away.

Seth couldn't help but smile at the image the two made. Both of them so strong and stubborn; determined to never give an inch or show any weakness. Yet the moment the two of them met, each of them seemed to know how to make the other yield.

The Pharaoh's face seemed to soften even more, his free hand coming up to press the hand against his cheek. His gold crown seemed to highlight the unusual high style with the spikes of red, black and blond hair. On his arms gold bracelets and bands went almost up to his elbows, around his neck the Millennium Puzzle gleamed in the bright sun light.

Seth coughed to remind them that he was still in the room, hiding a smile when they both jumped and blushed before turning to face him. "It was a long trip," he told them with a weary smile and rubbed a hand across his face. " I would like…." He started only to stop when Anasandra held up her hand.

"You're report can wait," she told him firmly. Seth opened his mouth to protest and shut it again when she glared at him. "If it was anything serious you would have sought my husband rather than coming with me." She glanced over the Pharoah and received a smile in return. "So go and take a bath and get some sleep. In the morning you can come and give us your report."

Seth smiled at his sister and nodded. It would be good to get some rest before discussing his fears with the Pharaoh.

"Good." Anasandra smiled up at him before rising and giving him another hug. "I have already instructed the servants to prepare a hot bath and have food waiting in your quarters." When he flicked and eyebrow upwards, she blushed slightly. "I decided that it would be easier for you to remain here in the palace then to try and return to the temple today," she replied haughtily with her chin tilted upwards.

"Of course my Queen," he replied softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Then I will retire to my quarters and rest with your permission my Pharoah."

"Given Seth," the Pharaoh's quiet voice responded. "Be sure to find us in the morning and we will eat together." He stepped closer to his wife and his High-Priest. "Come my dear. We have other duties to attend to today."

"As you wish my Pharaoh," she replied with an inclination of her head and took his hand, letting him guide her out of the room.

"Seto?"

The voice was loud in Kaiba's ear and he jerked backwards. His hands were already reaching out to shove the person away from him as he tried to understand what had happened to him. Was it a dream? He wondered. Or perhaps a hallucination? Brought on by Yugi and his crew about past lives and ancient Egypt. Kaiba didn't know but he was determined to ignore the implications.

A crash brought him back to reality and he realized with stunned dismay that it had been Mizaki's voice in his ear. She was currently sprawled on the other side of the room, with desks and chairs scattered around her. Blood was beginning to trickle down the side of her head and a bruise was beginning to form on her cheek, her head was tilted against the wall her eyes closed. It was obvious that he hadn't just shoved her; he had thrown her across the room.

He swallowed thickly as he realized everyone in the room was staring at him speechless. Even the teacher was gaping at him, eyes wide and stunned. Jonouchi and Honda were all crowded around Anzu, trying to rouse her. Their hands shifting the wreckage away from her and lowering her gently to her back. There was no sign of consciousness as her head rolled limply away from Honda's hand as he tried to wipe the blood off of her face.

Seto was torn from his contemplation of Anzu by the hand slamming down on his desk. He looked up into the cold violet eyes of Yami and suddenly understood the phrase 'if looks could kill'. For the first time he could feel the chill of fear snake down his spine. There was no mercy in those violet eyes and none of the warmth that the Pharaoh normally had when dueling him. Instead he could only see the need to punish and for blood. His mouth opened but nothing came out as he stared up into those eyes.

"A new strategy Kaiba?" Yami questioned darkly as he looked into Kaiba's stunned blue eyes. "Instead of slapping them down with words, you've decided to resort to physical violence against women?" Yami let the smile on his face grow, knowing that it wasn't a nice smile.

"I..I.." Kaiba tried to speak and stuttered to a stop when Yami leaned closer.

"What Kaiba?" Yami purred, his face almost touching Kaiba's, his hands boxing in the CEO. "Can't think of anything to say?"

Yami could feel the rage slowly beginning to take over. It was lapping against his control like a river being churned up by a storm. He could almost feel the electricity in the air and the explosiveness of Mother Nature's rage. The sight of Anzu flying through the air was a sight he never wanted to repeat. He hadn't even realized he had taken over until that first step towards Kaiba.

Yami could still hear the sound of Kaiba's hands hitting Anzu and her hitting the desks and chairs. The stunned disbelief on her face before losing consciousness and the blood slowly beginning to flow down her face. It had happened in a second; too quickly for anyone to prevent it. Yami had made a promise to himself a very long time ago, no one would ever get hurt by anything he had done. Especially not Anzu, the one person who had shown nothing but kindness to him.

The fact that anyone in the group even bothered to speak to the CEO was his fault. The battles with Kaiba always started with him. Yami ignored the fact that Anzu also stepped forward first and was already friends with the CEO's brother. Instead he concentrated on what he wanted to do to Kaiba and knew by the whitening of Kaiba's face that some of what he was feeling must have shown in his eyes. Yami couldn't help but take a perverse satisfaction in that knowledge.

"She shouldn't have bothered me," Kaiba finally responded, trying to sound unconcerned as Yami continued to hover over him. "Mazaki should know that I can't bear to have a little nobody touch me."

"I would be careful of what you say Kaiba," Yami whispered in his ear. "You keep pushing me and I'll make sure that you spend a very long time in the Shadow realm."

Whatever Kaiba might have replied became lost in the sound of a groan from the floor. Yami and Kaiba's heads whipped towards the noise where Anzu's head was moving and her hand was rising to clutch at the hand touching her head. Her eyes fluttered once and then opened with a groan. Anzu's blue eyes were dazed and glazed, her hand rising to her head. Yami abandoned Kaiba and hurried to catch her hand, not wanting her to start the bleeding again.

"What hit me?" She groaned.

"Kaiba," Yami replied as he tried to keep her still. "You need to stay still for a minute."

"Kaiba?" She questioned as she stared up at Yugi. "Why would he hit me?" Anzu couldn't quite get her mind to work or her thoughts to make sense. All she could remember was Kaiba looking flushed and being concerned. Then he had spaced out and the next thing she knew she was waking up on the floor. "Doesn't he normally just yell at me?"

Anzu tried to get up and fell back with a groan. Her ankle was throbbing and putting weight on it caused a fresh wave of pain to roll over her. Her head was pounding to the rhythm of her heart and the noise and light made it worse, making the room spin around her. So she closed her eyes and relaxed against the wall. The floor seemed to be spin faster with her eyes closed and the nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

Instead she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Anzu was surprised to find Kaiba staring at her in horror. He seemed so shocked by his own actions that Anzu almost laughed. She quickly looked away and focused on the Millennium puzzled hanging around Yami neck. But the motion as it swayed back and forth around his neck with the sun glinting off it caused her stomach to roll and her eyes closed again.

"We need to get you to the nurse," Yami decided. "Here let me carry you," he offered, his arms strong as they slid under her and gently lifted.

A moan broke free despite his gentleness and Yami winced in sympathy. He didn't understand why Kaiba had to be so violent with Anzu and now wasn't the time to get answers. He moved quickly to the door of the classroom with Jonouchi and Honda following him.

He glanced back once at Kaiba and met his stunned blue gaze. "This isn't over Kaiba."

With that they were gone, leaving everyone in the room stunned into silence. Their eyes carefully avoiding looking at Kaiba as he sat in stunned silence at his desk.

**OooO**

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It didn't quite go the way I planned it. I know I left it hanging a bit but Ishizu and Malik should be making an appearance soon. Let me know what you think. (Bows deeply towards reader) Thanks for stopping by.


	3. Expectations

Title: The Past Reborn

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/Seto

**_Disclaimers:_** Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

_**Reviewers:**_

**_SportZScooby: _** Cool, huh? I thrilled that you thought so. From everything I've read the story does add her later on. I'm just not sure in what capacity. Ah well. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**_Nagome:_** You do? It's from one of my favorite books. So I thought I would borrow it. I will do my best about the pairings but I do enjoy Seto/Anzu. I'm just the writer though, sometimes the story gets away from me.

**_Avataria13:_** Absolutely no excuse whatsoever. But when has that ever stopped Seto? Don't worry he'll come around. Pieces will start falling into place now. Let me know what you think about this chapter.

**_Ksaturn: _**Thanks! I like your signature by the way. It made me laugh. I hope this chapter leaves up to expectation.

**_CommonKnowledge:_** I'm excited that you are excited! I understand about the computer though. Mine has eaten my stories repeatedly. I almost ready to shoot it!

**_Jessica:_** I hope that this is fast enough. Though it took me longer than I thought it would. I'm so excited that you thought the story was amazing. I was kinda disappointed in the chapter truthfully. Yami and Anzu are so great together. Still haven't figured out who going with who.

**_Sakura: _**Thanks so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much. Let me know if it doesn't meet expectations though.

**_Peeps: _** You came back! Multiple hugs and kisses for you. :P Kaiba is Kaiba. He'll surprise you, I think. Yami can be very scary when he is crossed. I think you'll find that out more in later chapters. I'm glad that you enjoyed it enough to come back. Tell me if this one is up to par.

**_Kayvy:_**It was a surprise wasn't it? I'm glad that you enjoyed the plot twists. I'm still not sure whom she is going to wind up with. It can be very confusing, even for the author. The past is going to throw in more surprises in this chapter. I hope that I managed to put in the right amount of tension between Anzu/Seto/Yami. Tell me if I managed it.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Anzu floated in that plane between sleep and awareness, her limbs heavy and her mind blank of all thought. She seemed strangely disconnected from her body in those moments, as if hanging between two realities. From far off came the sounds of voices, raised in anger, a symphony of noise in her ears. Then from somewhere else, a hand wrapped around hers and a familiar voice breathed into her ear.

"Anasandra, my love, can you hear me?" Atemu's voice was soft but concerned in her ear, tension threading through his calm tone.

Anasandra tried to open her eyes and respond but her head was pounding viciously and her eyelids felt like they were weighted down. Her throat felt raw and scratchy when she swallowed. "Atemu?" Her voice was a bare whisper of sound. Instantly his hand tightened around hers and a kiss was placed on her cheek. "What happened?"

"_You collapsed on the way back from the temple, my love." He replied softly, his hand brushing the hair from her cheek. _

She nuzzled her cheek into his hand, delighting in the feel of his skin against hers. There was something so comforting about her husbands touch. The roughness of his hands, the familiar feel of his skin soothed the pounding in her head. Then what he said registered on her mind and she shot straight up.

"_I WHAT!?" _

_Atemu's hands grabbed at her, trying to push her back down on the bed, even as other hands instantly tried to ease her back. "The Baby? Is it the baby?" Anasandra's eyes locked on Atemu's, trying to read into those violet depths. _

"_The baby is fine," Atemu soothed. "I swear. But you need to take it easy. The doctors' believe it was the heat." _

_Anasandra let them ease her back on the multiples pillows. For the first time she noticed that her lips and mouth were dry. The pounding in her head was back with a vengeance and her vision began to blur. She collapsed fully onto the bed with a small groan. Her tongue swept out to wet her lips, trying to relieve the dryness. Her hand still clutched at Atemu's robe, the material cool and reassuring in her grip. _

"_Drink," Atemu's voice commanded. His hand slipped under her head and lifted it slightly. A goblet pressed against her lips and they parted to allow the cool water to flow into her mouth. A moan of pure ecstasy left her lips as she swallowed the water. She could feel it refreshing and soothing as it slipped down her throat. Then the cup was lifted away and she instinctively tried to grab the goblet. "No you've had enough. The doctors' said that you needed to take it slow with fluids. We don't want you getting sick.." Atemu's voice was firm and his hand caught her grasping one._

_Anasandra pouted slightly but relaxed back against the pillows. Her eyes opened lazily to stare up at her husband. He was sitting beside her on their bed. His clothes and skin slightly dusty with sand and patchy with sweat. He was dressed in his battle gear rather than in the tunic he normally wore around the house. A frown creased her brow and her eyes dropped to the five bands of gold wrapped around his neck, with the millennium items seemingly encircled by the bands._

"_Why are you…" her voice drifted off and her eyes fluttered closed. "You were training today." Anasandra answered her own question. "I am so sorry. They shouldn't have bothered you," her voice was rapid and apologetic. Her hands grasped his tunic and her blue eyes pleaded with his violet eyes. _

"_Of course they should have," Atemu responded. His own tone confident and final. "You are my wife and are expecting my child, if they had not told me I would have killed all of them." He laid his brow against hers and stared into her bright blue eyes. "I would be lost if anything happens to you," he breathed. _

_Anasandra smiled up at Atemu and her hand stroked his cheek. His eyes drifted closed at the familiar action. She pressed a kiss against his lips, her own eyes drifting closed. His lips were firm and tender as they moved over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as her tongue slipped between his. His weight pressed her back against the pillows, his hands beginning to stroke and caress._

_Anasandra arched up into Atemu's embrace. Her own hands brush down over his shoulders, her fingers searching for the skin under the fabric. Their tongues dueled in her mouth, dragging against each others as hands clutched and soothed. Their breathes mingling and warming skin. His mouth left hears to scorch a path down her throat. She moaned and tilted her head for better access. His tongue traced the vein throbbing in her throat before nipping roughly at it. Her hands twisted in his hair, trying to pull him closer even as she arched into him. _

_Thepounding in her head disappeared in a rush of desire. A low heat began to pool between her legs and she shifted slightly so that Atemu was trapped between her legs. Anasandra groaned at the feel of him pressing against her. His mouth claimed hers again, his hands slipping under her robe and stroking her skin. He moaned into her mouth as her legs clenched around his hips, pressing him more firmly against her. _

"_Anasandra!!" Seth yelled as he ran into the room, the double doors suddenly thrown wide open. _

_Atemu jumped up and turned to face Seth as he slid to a stop just inside the room. A blush was staining the men's cheeks as their eyes met. Anasandra sighed and relaxed against the pillows, adjusting her robe and holding her hand out to her brother. _

"_I see you heard," Anasandra said as Seth reached her side and took her hand. _

"_Are you all right?" Seth questioned anxiously. His hand tightened around hers and his pale blue eyes searched her darker blue eyes. _

"_I am fine," Anasandra assured him, raising his hand to her mouth and pressing a kiss there. "Other than a slight headache, I am thirsty and sleepy."_

"_Then you should be resting," Seth scolded lightly, his free hand brushing her hair away from her face. _

"_I was resting," Anasandra replied innocently. Her eyes wide and guileless as they stared into first his and then her husbands, "It was quite enjoyable too." Both moaned groaned and shook their heads at her. She simply smiled at them, secure in their love. _

"_And the baby?" Seth questioned anxiously, his eyes tracing her features. _

"_The doctors' assure me that she is fine. With her pregnancy only 5 months along, they are confident it was nothing more than the heat," Atemu replied his own hand reaching out to grasp Seth's shoulder. _

"_I see." Seth nodded and reached a hand out to touch the swelling stomach, needing to reassure himself. _

"_I would never allow any harm to come to her," Atemu promised as his hand rested over Seth's on his wife's stomach._

"_I know. I just worry."_

"_And I love you for it," Anasandra assured him. Her own hand joining theirs on her belly and she delighted in the feeling of security having her men around her. But she knew it was still early and they both had duties to see to. "But right now I need a nap and you both are distracting me."_

_Atemu and Seth opened their mouths to protest but fell silent when she glared at them. Instead both of them took turns pressing a kiss to her cheek, though Atemu followed it up by brushing a kiss across her lips. _

_Anasandra smiled at both of them drowsily before relaxing more fully into the pillows and allowed her eyes to drift closed. She was asleep by the time the doors closed behind them._

Anzu could hear the sound of the argument as she slowly drifted awake. She could still feel the kisses against her skin, the sense of security that flooded her being and she expected a different sight when her eyes finally drifted open. Instead of the opulent bedroom with the desert outside her window, she saw sterile white walls and she was lying on an uncomfortable bed. Arranged at the end of the bed were Yami and Seto. Both of them had their arms crossed over their chests as they stared into each other's eyes, neither one blinking. Jonouchi and Honda were standing just behind Yami, screaming at Kaiba about something.

A hand tightened on hers after an explicit threat and Anzu turned her head to see Shizuka sitting beside her, eyes firmly fixed on the boys. There was a frown on Shizuka's face and her brown eyes held worry.

"It's all your fault Kaiba," Jonouchi was yelling. He shook his fist at Kaiba. "If you would have just kept your hands to yourself."

"Then she should have kept hers to herself," Kaiba shot back. His blue eyes were cold and calm, as they remained fixed on Yami's, completely ignoring the fist that Jonouchi was waving around.

"She's a girl man," Honda tossed out through gritted teeth. "You are not supposed to treat a girl that way,"

"I will treat the girl anyway I want to," Kaiba replied coolly.

"The question," Yami's calm voice finally broke in, "is what Kaiba is going to do now? The nurse said that Anzu has a slight concussion and a severely sprained wrist and ankle."

"What should I do?" Kaiba demanded. "Mazaki brought it on herself."

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice exploded in Anzu's other ear. "You shouldn't say things like that about Anzu. She's my friend!"

"Not now Mokuba," Kaiba waved a hand at his brother, his tone offhanded. "Later we will talk about your bad judgement when it comes to friends."

Anzu eyes closed again. It wasn't worth the effort to try and calm everyone down. The pain was beginning to pounds its way through her system. The nerves in her body were beginning to wake up and all of her aches were starting to throb. The pain medicine was obviously losing the battle against the pain and all the screaming at the end of her bed was too much for her to handle.

"ENOUGH!" Anzu shouted, her voice loud and commanding. "My head is pounding more than enough all on its own. I don't need more yelling. Is that clear?" Her blue eyes glared at each of the boys.

"ANZU!" Everyone exclaimed and rushed to the bed. Shizuka and Mokuba tightened their hold on her hand and leaned over the bed while everyone else crowded around.

"You're awake," Jonouchi announced with a smile.

"You had us worried, Anzu," Honda patted her leg lightly.

"Sorry," Anzu smiled at everyone and tried to ignore the pain currently pounding through her system.

"You are sure you are all right?" Yami asked softly, his violet eyes holding hers.

Anzu could feel herself drowning in those violet depths. There was something so familiar about that look and tension she knew was hiding beneath the surface. She wanted to do nothing more than soothe away the fears and tension. Her hands itched to draw him close and kiss away his worries. She blinked and mental shook herself. While Anzu knew that she had had a crush on Yami ages ago, there was something different about this emotion. It was richer, deeper and so familiar.

"I'm fine," Anzu assured him with a small smile. She hid her confusion by looking over at Kaiba. "Are you okay, Kaiba?"

Everyone in the room stilled, not quite sure what they had heard. Anzu could feel the tension building in the room and was determined to ignore it. Anzu remembered that just before Kaiba had struck out he had seemed dazed, his skin flushed and sweating. She needed to know that nothing was wrong with the CEO. She wasn't sure why it was so important, but her eyes remained locked on his pale blue eyes, certain that she could read the truth in them.

"Why do you ask Mazaki?" Kaiba's voice was harsh.

He had to force it out paste the lump in his throat. He didn't know why she was affecting him this way. After all she had been nothing but an annoyance from the very beginning and yet he had found himself drawn to her. Time and time again he had acquiesced to her demands when he normally would have torn apart the person who had dared to question him. There was something about the way her blue eyes would meet his. It was as if she could see into the very depths of his soul and knew all of his fears and secrets.

"Because you were looking sick earlier," Anzu offered with a small smile. "It was the reason I approached you in the first place." She paused and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember much about what happened but I remember that."

"I'm fine," Seto bit off, his tone clipped. "Come Mokuba." He spun away from the group and towards the door.

"No," Mokuba's voice was firm and his grip on Anzu's hand was fierce. "I think that we should help Anzu."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba's voice was a whip of anger and Aznu could feel Mokuba flinch slightly even as he met his brothers' gaze.

"Stop," Anzu's voice was tired. "Just stop it." She turned her head on the pillow, biting back a groan of pain from that movement, and smiled at Mokuba. Her hand tightened around Mokuba's as she met Kaiba's angry blue gaze.

For a moment the world seemed to shift around her and she could read the guilt and pain in those eyes. She could also see an agony so deep and so all consuming, that Anzu almost cried out. All she could think about was soothing that pain away, making him understand that it hadn't been his fault. The fight between the two of them had gone on too long, Anzu decided. Then wondered dazedly what fight.

"It's fine Mokuba," Anzu assured the boy. "You go with your brother and I'll see you later." Anzu shook her head and pressed a finger against Mokuba's lips when he started to protest. "Seto didn't mean to hurt me. He couldn't if he tried."

Her tone was so confident and assured that everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Kaiba could feel his breath hitch in his throat as she calmed his brother. _When did she become so important? _Kaiba wondered absently even as he moved closer to the bed. There was understanding in the blue gaze and a forgiveness that took his breath away. Kaiba sank to the edge of the bed, his blue gaze still lost in hers. His mouth opened to say something and then the door burst open.

As one the group turned to face the door. The sight that met their eyes was a surprise.

"Ishizu," Tea exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"Indeed," Yami agreed. His violet eyes cold and considering as he met the Egyptians dark eyes.

"I have something to discuss with you my Phoraoh, Kaiba and Anzu," Ishizu voice was cool, her eyes steady as they met Yami's.

"Really," Kaiba's voice was dismissing and he stood up. His hand reached out for Mokuba and tugged him along. "You don't mind if we skip the side show."

"Kaiba," Ishizu shook her head, refusing to move.

"Seto," Anzu voice was calm and stopped him in his tracks. "Sometimes you should at listen to all options before deciding what is real and what is not."

Kaiba's eyes whipped towards hers. His blue eyes were narrowed and burning with a bright blue flame. Her blue eyes were calm and seemed to reach out and wrap around him. There was something so calming about her eyes and the expression in them. It was like diving into an ice cold pool on a hot summer day. Her blue eyes instantly cooled his temper and left him open to the possibilities.

"Fine," he bit out and stalked over to the corner of the room. "I'll listen and then I'm out of here."

"Thank you," Anzu smiled and then turned towards Yami. "Come sit down, Yami. You hovering over Ishizu is not going to make her go any faster."

Anzu held out her hand, still denying the pain that the movement caused her. Her eyes were warm and loving on the young man's face. She could see the worry and the fear in those violet eyes. She didn't wonder how she knew this and she didn't try and question the need to comfort both of these men.

Yami turned towards Aznu. His emotions confused as he stared into her blue eyes. There was something about them that was suddenly so familiar to him. Could it be because she had been with him from the very first moment? Or was it simply because in times of his greatest need, she was the first one to hold out her hand? At this moment he didn't know but everything in him screamed out for the comfort offered in those eyes and that smile.

He could almost feel her touch ghost over him, easing his fear and soothing his nerves. Yami's eyes drifted over Anzu face, his eyes landing on the lips tilted up in a gentle smile. He swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry as he imagined those lips moving over his own. He could almost taste her, feel her body against his and knew that his hunger for her would never be satisfied.

"Yami?" Anzu voice was gently questioning.

"I'm fine. Anzu," Yami immediately assured her. His hand catching hers and settling beside her on the bed, fingers automatically lacing with hers and smiling reassuring.

"If you are sure," Anzu pressed, her other hand brushing across his cheek.

"I am." Yami pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and turned to face Ishizu. "We are ready."

Ishizu's dark eyes watched the interaction with interest. She was amazed at how much control Aznu already had over Kaiba and the Pharaoh._If they are reacting to her this way now, what are they going to do when they find out the rest?_

Several thousand miles away on the other side of the world, a group of men were grunting as they tried to force the crypt door open. The archeologist could feel the anticipation building in his gut. After days of diligent work, the door was finally in his grasp. The heat and the sand were forgotten as the white marble slab gave way. There was a sudden rush of wind swirled inside the darkened path.

His hand shook as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He couldn't wait to see what was inside the tomb. The doors had been inlaid with gold, the paint and images still as vivid as the day it had been engraved. The millennium puzzled had been at the apex of the door, the eye of Ra cast towards the heavens. On one side of the door a dragon was breathing fire, the center held an image of a young girl with a wand in her hand and the eye of Ra was on a necklace around her neck, on the other side of the door was a man with his arm crossed over his chest a wand gripped in his hand and his face tilted upwards. And in the center of the door had been the symbol of Ra, held tightly within the girls grasp, its beams muted and controlled by her hand.

It had been an amazing sight in the afternoon sun. And it had made him wonder what else might be contained within. The doors had been the proof that he had needed that this was the tomb of Pharaoh Atemu's wife. While the seal had been a good lead, it could have been nothing more than an important figure. But the doors had proven that this was the Pharaoh's wife tomb.

He took a firm grip on the lantern that was held out to him. He took a deep breath and moved into the dark tunnel. Instantly the beam was refracted back at him, catching the brilliance of the gold statue that was holding a giant ruby in its grasp. He moved closer to the statue, his lantern held high as he read the hieroglyphs on the wall.

He had never seen so much detail in the colors and the figures. The hieroglyphs pointed the way down the tunnel. He continued on hurriedly, tuning out the sounds of the gasps of the men following behind him. More statues and jars were lining the tunnels. He knew that his assistants were taking pictures and keeping notes about all the artifacts in the tomb.   
The light suddenly came to another set of doors. These were of pure gold that gleamed in the light. The door was bare of any type of hieroglyphs or etchings. In the center of these doors was a complicated lock. It had a series of three holes. He pressed a hand against the doors and then snatched it away. The door seemed to be pulsing and very warm. He stared at the doors in shock, unsure about what he had felt. His hand pressed against the door again, the warmth now a searing heat. 

"What in the world?"

Anzu stared at Ishizu and everything seeming to still. She could see the white dress swirling around Ishizu, hear the sound of her sandals on the tiled floor. There was an awareness building inside of Anzu. A buzzing that filled her ears and a warmth that was suddenly pounding through her veins. The pain began to fade, washed away by the heat spreading through her body.

Her hand clenched on Yami's, her body suddenly dropping back onto the mattress, her mouth open and gasping in air. The room was swirling around her and the voices fading from her hearing. Anzu was suddenly staring at a pair of gold doors, her hands pressing against the metal. The heat was so intense and the gold was pulsing under her hand.

The door burst open and a brilliant light consumed Anzu. When it cleared there was a woman standing in front of her. Dazed blue eyes met serene blue eyes. The woman's long brown hair was falling in a golden wave down to the floor. The crown on her head was gold with rubies and emeralds. The necklace around her neck was familiar and with a gasp Anzu realized it was the Millennium necklace. On the woman's arms were gold bands that wrapped almost to her elbow and on both ends of the bands were matching rubies.

Her dress was a long white sheath of silk that seemed to caress and showcases her figure. Her expression was open and warm as she met Anzu's disbelieving gaze. Her hands reached for Anzu's, her touch was cool against Anzu's heated skin. Her blue eyes seemed to see deep inside of Anzu's and the symbol of Ra was suddenly glowing on the woman's forehead.

Anzu could feel the coolness beginning to spread throughout her body. The symbol was pulsing on her skin and slowly a sense of peace began to spread through her body. The woman smiled at her so tenderly, so understanding that Anzu could feel tears shimmering in her eyes.

"You need to remember," the woman whispered, her eyes fixed on Anzu's

"What?" Her brow crinkling in confusion at the determination in the woman's gaze.

"Remember," the woman said again, her hand brushing the hair back from Anzu's face.

"I don't…" Anzu's voice trailed off as the woman stepped closer to her. Her breath now warm on Anzu's face.

"He is coming again." The woman warned, her expression serious. "You need to remember."

"Please," Anzu whispered, her head shaking in denial.

"Shh. Remember," the woman was whispering as she pressed a kiss to Anzu's forehead. "Remember."

Anzu could feel herself falling, the coolness encompassing her and still she could hear the woman's voice.

"Remember."

The voice filled Anzu's ears and her heart began to beat a new rhythm. A new awareness began to spread through her body. Images assaulted her mind, new emotions and a sense of peace overwhelmed her. As she slowly returned to her body, her eyes opened wide and the symbol of Ra shone brightly on her forehead.

"He is coming."

**A/N:**Well there is another chapter. I hope that it was worth the wait. It didn't go the way I thought it would though. So I hope that it made sense. Let me know what you think.


	4. Who Am I?

Title: The Past Reborn

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating:_**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_**Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**QueenofHearts40:**Tears? Now I'm amazed and shocked. I'm glad that you thought the chapter went perfectly. I try to get as much detail as possible in the chapter and the story. After all, it is the author's job to paint a picture with words.

**Peeps():** So glad you enjoyed it! And you've been faithful enough to come back and read my new chapters. Keep reviewing!

**Kayuy:**I hope I got the username right. I can't read my own writing:P Now that was a compliment and I want to thank you so much. Shocked, amazed and blushing I am. I'm glad that I am bring the characters to life and showing off their personalities. Review again.

**Apathetic Empath: ** You do get around don't you? I'm glad that you were willing to take a chance on the second of my stories. The fact that I made you scream, brought a blush and grin to my face. You are way too sweet to me. Kisses! I hope that this chapter meets your expectations and standards.

**Healing Spirit: **I'm glad that you like the suspense in the story. I wasn't sure if it would work out in the story. But I guess it did. I'll keep your vote in mind but I am just the writer. I really don't have much control.

**Veronica( ):**Suspense killing you huh? I'm glad that it worked. Hopefully this chapter just wets your appetite for more. Let me know what you think.

**Nagome: ** Tea? I slipped? Opps me. Thanks for letting me know. I'm sorry if I upset you. As for grade, believe it or not, I've graduated for college. Does that make me pathetic? I do this to relax and clear my mind.

**Avataria:**Edge of your seat huh? I'm simply amazed that my gamble worked out so well. I wasn't sure if introducing a bad guy was going to work but it seems it has. Ishizu will definitely have some more surprises. But so will Anzu! I hope that this chapter works for you!

**Sweet Temptations: **I'm glad that you do. It is kinda unique and I hope it works out. Let me know what you think. And I hope it was fast enough.

**Candor: **Edge of your seat huh? It amazes me that the story was able to keep you in suspense. I do love to be cruel. :P Me too! On the pairings I mean. Actually the tension always seemed mutual to me in the series. With both of these guys I mean. But I do love looking for the hidden subtext. You are right, there are not enough of these triangles out there. We can only pray for more. Thanks for reading my fic and letting me know what you think. I hope that this chapter adds to that tension.

**Zoe(): **I'm glad that ou loved it and was willing to let me know what you thought about it. I'm hopeful that this chapter will be as good.

**Healing Spirit: **So sorry about the wait. I was afraid that this chapter just wasn't working out the way I wanted. I had to keep starting over. I'll definitely check out your story. Thanks for letting me know. And review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Who am I?**

_The room was cold and dark; the air was musty and so still. There was no fresh air here, no breeze that told her that the surface was near. Just darkness and the coolness of the stones against her skin. The silence was deafening. No hint of movement, only the sound of her own heart_

Anasandra had no idea how long it had been since the attack. Hours, days or weeks. There was no passage of time down here. No way to tell how long she had been in this complete darkness. But she refused to break, refused to beg for mercy,refused to cry. That would give them more power. In the darkness her eyes closed and her fingers flexed against her thighs, clenching against the naked flesh. Her captors had stripped her of her clothing and of the markings of her station, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of covering herself.

Anasandra refused to show the pain or the discomfort she was feeling. They had not been gentle and she could still feel the aches and pains of her flesh. While she knew she was perfectly alone, there was the sense of being watched. She was a priestess and a keeper of the magic, she knew there were ways to watch a person without actually being there. A small smile crossed her face. There was a light of satisfaction in her brilliant blue eyes that she knew her captors wouldn't be able to understand.

Anasandra had been preparing for this moment for months. She had known that when she went on her yearly trip to the other temples that there would be an attack. The Millennium Necklace had shown her what would occur and what she must do. There was no way to prevent the attack, if Atemu or Seth had accompanied her they would have been taken or killed to obtain their items.

While it would be painful for both of them, Anasandra had decided that this was the best way. And she had left her Millennium Necklace at home; instead she had been wearing a copy of it. The real one had been left in a locked box and placed upon Atemu's pillow. She knew that when he saw it, he would assume that she had left him a gift. For a moment her blue eyes clouded as she considered what his reaction had been when he opened the box.

He would have known instantly what it meant. Atemu would have understood that she knew she wasn't going to be coming back from this trip. Even if he had managed to set out after her immediately, there would have been no chance for him to make it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was no going back now. She had willingly taken the first steps down this path and she would not falter now.

"Are you well my queen?" The voice was cool and mocking.

"I am fine," Ansandra replied calmly. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, but she kept her breathing calm and her face serene. He would not get the satisfaction of her fear.

"Such a strong woman. I can see why the Pharaoh is so taken with you," the voice continued, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I've been told that I am too stubborn for my own good," Anasandra allowed. Her blue eyes staring into the darkness and her lips curving into a smile.

"We'll see if you can remain so stubborn with death staring you in the face," the man told her, laughing cruelly.

"I knew of my death when I started out on this trip," Anasandra replied confidently. "That is why I left my necklace at home. You don't actually think that you took me by surprise do you?" Anasandra paused and when silence met her question, she laughed. It rang through the cell, echoing back to her. "I've known for months what you were planning. My goddess told me and I accepted my death."

"You are lying!"

"Am I?"

Silence met her taunt and the feeling of being watched disappeared, but not before Anasandra could feel the anger suddenly permeating the air. She smiled, a cool twisting of her lips and her blue eyes hardened. It would be the last time he underestimated her. She had prepared for death and was ready for its embrace. She couldn't help but wonder if her captor was ready for his.

The sound of raised voice slowly registered on her ears. Her head tilted slowly as the argument grew louder and the sound of something smashing into the wall drifted up to her. The bed was soft and warm, the sheets silky against her skin and she was loath to leave its comfort. Another crash from downstairs took the decision out of her hands.

She rose slowly, her body protesting and muscles straining as she slid from the bed. She shivered slightly as the cool air brushed against her bare skin. Her grasping hand found a robe at the foot of the bed and she slid it over her skin. The fabric was silky and warm against her skin as she tied the ends together.

She moved towards the door and then down the stairs. Everything seemed slightly faded and out of focus as she moved towards the raised voices. It was as if she was seeing the world through two different sets of eyes. Her hand reached for the handle and with a quick twist, she pushed the door open.

"Enough!" Her voice was low and yet instantly the room fell silent. "I don't know what you are arguing about now, but I have had enough." She took another step into the room, her eyes locked on the two men in the center of the room. "It amazes me that the two of you are best friends and yet you spend half of your time arguing."

She shook her head slightly and headed for the taller of the two. Her hand reached out and curled around his jacket, with a quick tug she pulled his head down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Really Seth, you need to quit arguing with Atemu." She pressed another kiss to his lips and turned to face the other boy. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. "And you need to quit antagonizing him. You are both going to drive me insane with your constant fighting."

She took a step away from them both and moved back towards the door. The white robe swirled around her legs and her bare feet were silent on the tiled floor, "I think I'm going to lay back down. I don't think I'm quite awake yet." She was half way out the door when she suddenly stopped, her blue eyes going wide. A hand flew to cover her mouth and she turned around slowly.

Anzu's astonished blue eyes met the shocked gazes of her friends and realized that she had actually kissed the two boys; it was not a dream. Seto and Yami looked like someone had smacked them upside the head. Both of them were staring at her, mouths hanging open and eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my God!" Anzu screamed, her finger hand pointing shakily at first Kaiba and then Yami. "I just….and you….Kisses!" She swayed slightly on her feet and would have collapsed if Malik hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to the sofa.

Her gaze was still locked on the two boys as she collapsed onto the sofa cushions, her blue eyes wide and disbelieving. While she could see Yami and Kaiba as they were, it was like there was another image over top. With the boys in their traditional Egyptian garb and standing in an Egyptian pyramid rather than in a study. What in the hell is going on?

"What's going on?" Anzu finally asked, breaking the tension filled silence.

"That's what we wanted to ask you," Yami finally replied, his violet gaze holding hers.

"Yea Anzu. You've been actin' funny," Jonouchi jumped in, his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes glaring at Kaiba.

"Shut up, Mutt." Kaiba ordered his blue eyes fixed on Anzu's figure on his couch.

Kaiba wasn't sure why he had brought them to his house. After Anzu had started glowing and her shocking statement, he hadn't been able to walk away. Deep inside was this need to keep her near and safe. Every time one of Yugi's friends had wandered closer to her, Kaiba had had to fight to remain still and not strike out. Everything in him was screaming that she was his. And that it was his duty to protect her. Though, Kaiba wasn't sure why it was so important.

When Ishizu had refused to say anything further without Anzu being awake, everyone had decided to remain together. So Kaiba had offered to take everyone back to the mansion with him. Jonouchi had argued but Mokuba had pointed out that they had doctors on retainer and Anzu would get the best medical care. And they would have a comfortable setting to wait for her to wake up. Kaiba had immediately begun to make arrangements to transfer Anzu and in minutes the entire group was headed for the mansion.

Mokuba had been thrilled at the thought of Anzu and everyone coming over to the house. He didn't have many friends that felt comfortable being around his big brother or around the wealth that surround him. Anzu was the only one who didn't care about any of that and had always treated him like a friend. Now he could repay her for that and help her out at the same time.

"My queen," Malik's voice was low and calm as he bowed to Anzu. "We would like to explain now."

"Um…What?" Anzu's tone was hesitant and her blue eyes wide in her pale face as she stared at the white haired Egyptian kneeling on the carpet in front of her. "But really I don't see how I can be anyone's queen," she protested.

"But you are, Anzu." Ishizu glided out of the shadows, her long white dress swirled around her. The gold at her wrists and neck flashing in the fading sunlight as she came closer to Anzu.

"Explain," Yami ordered, his arms crossed over his chest and his violet eyes flashing darkly.

Yami could feel the tension in him coiling tighter. Emotions were swirling around him, images and memories flashing through his mind, as he struggled to understand what was going on. In the back of his mind he could sense Yugi watching and listening, but he hadn't said anything since Anzu's statement.

In Yami's mind, he could still see Anzu suddenly collapsing backwards onto the cot. Her body arching upwards and jerking as she attempted to draw air into lungs that didn't work. Her hand had tightened around his, her blue eyes wide as they stared up at the ceiling. Yami could still taste the fear that had risen in his throat as he leaned over her, his free hand shaking her shoulder as he called her name.

Then without warning the symbol of Ra had suddenly appeared on her forehead and she had spoke. He still didn't understand what it had meant. All he knew was that the moment the symbol had appeared on her forehead, his item had reacted and the symbol had appeared on his and Kaiba's forehead.

All Yami could do was wait and see what was going to happen. The tomb guardians had been remarkably closed mouth since that moment. Ishizu had refused to say anything and Malik had followed his sister's example. Now that Anzu was awake and had kissed both of them, even more emotions were awakened. Most of those emotions were in a jumble and Yami couldn't quite figure all of them out. But there was one emotions he could readily identify.

Possessive, Yami decided, he was definitely possessive of her. He stared at her slim figure on the couch and knew that she was his. Something stirred in his memory as he had watched her glide towards him with the white robe swirling around her bare legs. He could almost see her long brown hair swirling in the hot breeze, her golden skin shimmering in the hot sun and her blue eyes sparkling with love for him, her white shift caressing her curves and gold circling her wrists and waist. Her arms reaching out for him, a smile on her lips and the feeling of coming home.

"Your bands are wrong," Anzu said suddenly. "You are not wearing the markings of a tomb guardian. You are wearing the bands of a high priestess of Isis." Anzu's voice became colder, stronger and her blue eyes bore into Ishizu's. "Why?"

"You see much my queen," Ishizu dropped to her knees before Anzu and bowed her head. "After your death, the Pharaoh ordered the his guardians and yours to wear your symbol of station." Ishizu paused and looked up into Anzu's blue gaze, in them she could see the girl she meet at the museum all those months ago and the queen whom she served.

Anzu remained silent as she stared down at Ishizu. There was a part of her that didn't understand what was going on and couldn't understand why the guardian was bowing down to her. And yet deep inside there was a part of her that accepted it as her due and expected it. In fact as Anzu sat there in silence, that part wondered why Ishizu had taken so long to bow down to her.

"Anzu?" Yami asked worriedly, not liking the look in her blue eyes.

"My queen?" Ishizu ventured softly, her eyes locked on the growing confusion in Anzu's.

"I'm sorry," Anzu smiled at both of them and waved a dismissing hand in the air. "Everything is kinda fuzzy."

"What do you remember?" Ishizu asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Anzu finally replied. Her eyes moving from Kaiba to Yami, warmth, affection and confusion evident in the blue depths.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Yami suggested and moved closer to Anzu. He could feel his heart beating in chest as her blue eyes met his violet eyes.

Suddenly he was drowning in those blue depths, his feet moving him closer to her. He stopped and dropped to his knees in front of her, his hand reaching for hers. A smile touched his lips when her hands instantly wrapped around his and a smile lit up her face. She laughed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. Time seemed to stand still and Yami could feel all of his tension disappearing. Suddenly, he knew that everything was going to be alright.

"How touching," Kaiba sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were hard and cold as they stared at the pair in front of him. Anger was beginning to burn in his chest and Kaiba fought back the urge to pull Yugi away from Anzu. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stand to see other people touching her. Deep inside him, the need to protect her was growing stronger.

"You just shut it!" Jonouchi yelled and pointed a finger at Kaiba. "This is all your fault anyway!"

"I don't see how," Kaiba tossed back, his blue eyes blazing at the other boy.

"You're the one who threw her across the room!"

"Jonouchi just shut up," Honda commanded as he slapped his friend across the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jonouchi protested and threw his hands up to protect his head. "Whacha do that for!"

"You're bein an idiot," Honda told him with a sigh.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the argument. A pounding was beginning to take up residence in the back of his head. He was starting to doubt his sanity on being so involved with Yugi and his friends when a cool hand on his cheek startled him.

He opened his eyes and looked down, prepared to blast whoever was touching him. Instead he found himself looking into familiar blue eyes that were lit with warmth and love. His mouth opened but no sound came out, as the hand began to gently stroke his cheek. A gentle smile touched her lips and Kaiba could actually feel his headache receding.

"You push too hard," Anzu whispered, her hand stroking down his neck and resting over his heart. "And then you hurt."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kaiba scoffed, wanting his voice to be hard and the tone was soft and confused.

"You were always so stubborn when it came to accepting others, my heart," Anzu continued on as if Kaiba hadn't spoken.

The room had fallen silent, staring at the two in stunned amazement. Yami couldn't help but smile at them, not worried about Anzu standing so close to Kaiba. For some reason this seemed familiar to him and expected. He moved to stand behind Anzu, his hand resting easily on her waist and he smiled at Kaiba.

"We should listen to what she has to say," Yami told him. Kaiba met his eyes and nodded before focusing on Anzu again.

"Uhh….Okay," Anzu smiled nervously, her hand plucking at Kaiba's shirt. Trying to remember why she felt the need to come over here and comfort him.

All of her emotions were in a jumble and it was like there was someone else controlling her actions. Not like when Marik was in control, completely overwhelming her own personality and wants. This presence was like an extension of herself and awakened long forgotten emotions. Her blue eyes become thoughtful and turned inward, trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm just so confused," she finally whispered, her eyes flickering nervously from Yami's to Kaiba's. "Everything kinda jumbled."

"Start at the beginning," Yami urged. His hand tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Dreams," Anzu smiled slightly. "It all started with a dream. I don't remember all of it but most of it seemed to be Egyptian in nature. I just figured," she paused and shrugged, "that it was stress or my subconscious coming up with an explanation for everything we had been through the past year."

"Just shows how weak you are," Kaiba growled, desperate to distance himself from his growing emotions.

Anzu hand moved of its own violation and the slap resounded through the room. Kaiba's head jerked sideways, a hand imprint glowing brightly against his pale skin. Anzu's eyes were narrowed in rage and boring into Kaiba's. His head jerked back around and his hand suddenly shot out to grab her upper arm. He dragged her closer and up onto her toes as they glared into each other's eyes. Their faces were darkened with rage and the sound of their breathing was loud in the sudden silence.

"You do not have the right to speak to me like that," Anzu hissed as she stared into Kaiba's burning blue eyes. She could feel the rage pounding through her veins and her heart pounding widely in her chest.

"I will speak to you in anyway I choose," Kaiba responded as he bent his head towards her. His hands tightened around her arms and he dragged her closer to him, until he could feel her brushing against him. A new warmth was slowly filling him, each breath filled with her scent, her eyes filling his vision and Kaiba could feel a new tension building in his blood. "You are nothing but a nobody Mazaki. Noticeable only because of your connection to Yugi and that's only because you spread your…"

A second slap cut off the rest of Kaiba's statement. Anzu shoved Kaiba backwards, ripping her arm from his and following him backwards. Her hands shoved at his chest, forcing him to take another step back. Her rage was boiling over and her blood pounded faster through her chest.

"Do not even think you can begin to judge my relationship with Yugi!" Anzu gritted out between clenched teeth. "You wouldn't understand true friendship if it came up and bit you on your ass." Her hands grabbed at his coat and pulled his face down to hers. "Especially not when Yugi had been nothing but polite to you. How you managed to raise someone as sweet as Mokuba I will never understand!" Her hands clenched on the fabric.

"Let me go," Kaiba replied calmly, trying to ignore the emotions suddenly coursing through him. He had never seen her this mad before, her eyes were glowing brightly with rage, color high in her cheeks and her chest heaving under the robe. His hands reached up to grasp hers, his long fingers wrapping around her skin. His fingers flexed and tightened but made no attempt to pull her hands away. "You really don't know who you are dealing with." His mouth tipped upwards into that familiar sneer.

Anzu's hand tightened and she pulled him closer to her," yes I do. I know very well whom I am dealing with. The question is do you?"

"Oh I think I do," Kaiba sneered. One hand released her wrist and cupped her chin, tipping her head up. With that his mouth slammed down on hers.

**A/N:** Well there it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I know that I took awhile but I was having a problem with the writer's block. But I think I finally smashed it into little pieces. Well let me know what you think, was it good or bad?


	5. The Darkness

Title: The Past Reborn

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating:_**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_**Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**Nagome: **I'm relieved you enjoyed it. I didn't get hooked on Anime until I went to college, at least not the heavy stuff. Believe it or not I do put the flashbacks in italics but the change over switches fonts and stuff. I'm still working on getting all the kinks out. I'll keep trying though. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

**ChoasJenny:**So glad that you took the time to read my story and let me know what you thought. I hope that this chapter is as good as the rest.

**Peeps( ):**Still with me I see. Definitely lots of tension and drama through all of the chapters. Hopefully this chapter goes as well.

**Attic Flower: **Two kisses for Seto huh? Guess I didn't realize it. That is just how it worked out. Forshadowing? You can never tell, I know that I don't know myself yet. I think you'll enjoy everyone's reaction to his final kiss.

**QueensofHearts4u**:20 huh? Now you are definitely making me blush. They are supposed to be related in the past but Kaiba has never been one to accept the past life theory, so for him it is all wrapped up in the emotions of now. So he's confused, of course, so is everyone else! I'm so glad that my imagery is working out and that it is that vivid. Let me know if this chapter lived up to expectations.

**Anime-AngelWings**:Hey you read another of my stories! So proud am I! Thanks for trying another one. It means the world to me. Love it huh? Extra hugs and kisses for you! I'm stunned that the plot is flowing so well, I was afraid it wouldn't. Greatest fear banished!

**Veronica:**You are going to turn my head! Kaiba is kinda torn, especially when it comes to Anzu and the past. Hopefully it will get clearer soon.

**Kayvy:**Summer vacation huh? That must be nice, I've got snow! Joy! I'm glad that the events are keeping the tension going. I was worried that I might have gone either too far or not far enough. I'm thrilled you enjoyed the Seto/Anzu moment! Let me know if this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Gurlhushere13: **I'm beyond thrilled that you are enjoying the story. I hope that this chapter live up to your expectations.

**HealingSpirit (): **He did! Isn't that a shocker! I'm glad that you think its getting better. I try not to take too long but sometimes the words don't come. Or life catches up with you.

Chapter 5: The darkness

In the darkness a heart was beating. Slowly at first, a mere murmur of sound that broke the silence. Soon it began to get louder, faster, until it filled the darkness with its beating. The darkness began to shift, swirling around temple doors buried deep in cave, hidden beneath the shifting sands of Egypt.

The doors were black marble, the eye of Ra welding both sides of the door together. The door began to move, battering against the lock. Straining against the gold lock and the magic keeping it closed. Sparks flew as the eye of Ra resisted, attempting to hold back the evil locked within its doors.

The door was slowly beginning to buckle, the marble beginning to crack until with an explosion of sound the door failed. The eye of Ra was shattered and the door blew open and away from the frame. The door flew across the tiled floor and landed with a crash 40 yards away. Light suddenly filled the dark chamber, the lanterns on either side of the hallway flaring to life.

In the doorway stood a figure, shrouded by darkness. The figure took a step into the hallway, its long black cloak brushing the ground, the hood pulled up and hiding the figure's face. Immediately several other black robed figures followed, their eyes fixed on the figure in front of them. When the figure spun towards them, they dropped to their knees and pressed their faces against the cool marble tiles.

"Find her and bring her to me," the figure commanded. Its voice booming through the chamber, harshly ringing in their ears.

"Of course Master," the center figure replied.

"She defeated us last time but she will not again," the figure growled and spun away from the crouched men. "We will have the ultimate power. The other's were all fools," the figure scoffed and stared into the flames flickering around them. "Trying to get the Pharaoh's power by containing him. She is the key, without her there is nothing."

"Yes, Master."

"She surprised me last time. I underestimated her control of the power. I will not do that again."

"You will triumph this time, Master."

"She will bow to me and call me Master. And when she does, the world will fall to me." The figure began to laugh, the sound echoing and ricocheting off of the walls. From deep inside the hood red eyes gleamed.

IN Egypt an old man stared in confusion at the golden door. For several hours his team had tried everything to get it to open. They couldn't force it open, the dynamite had been a failure and the locking mechanism was like nothing they had ever seen before. The gold seemed to shine brighter with every attempt to open it. In fact, if he didn't know better he would swear that the door was actually anticipating their attempts and actively resisting.

Nothing about this dig had made sense. Everything was untouched in the tomb. There were no hints that anyone had entered this pyramid since the day it had been locked. And yet the pyramid was spotless, no cobwebs or dust. The colors were as vivid as they day they had been painted, no fading, and the air was sweet and clean. The most shocking image had been revealed when the workers had set up lights in this hallway.

Suddenly the Unstoppable Exodia was revealed looming out of the darkness around the door. His head resting on top of the door, hands wrapped around the edges and his feet were peeking from beneath the door. Just to the right of him, resting on with its head his hand was a giant dragon that appeared to have two mouths. Its eyes seemed to glare a challenge at all who approached the door. On the left side, a winged beast sat next to his hand, its wings spread and touching the hand. And on the tile, beneath their feet, a giant figure stretched out. Its head touching against the feet, flames seeming to burn in its eyes as it stared up at whoever was approaching the door.

On either side of the door were huge pedestals, their bases set into a circular hole. This had confused the man until he had touched the door and water had begun to spout from the pedestals. The water had flowed over the stones and until the hole, slowly beginning to fill. Then as the holes filled the water had trickled into a worn path on either side of the hallway, and the water had spread throughout the pyramid. His breath had caught when he realized that the Queen had been so prized that the most precious of commodities, running water, flanked her resting place. It was too amazing.

And yet here it was. The riches buried with her made King Tut's tomb look barren. Statutes were in every corner, flowers had been planted and continued to grow in the dark corners of the pyramid. Everything in here spoke of the utmost respect and love. And yet, her pyramid had been nothing more than conjecture. No one had ever spoken of her burial place again.

So far, he hadn't found anything that told of how she died. He stared hard at the door; he knew that the knowledge he sought had to be on the other side of those double doors. The question was how to get in. And as his men once again failed to open the doors, he began to despair of ever getting in.

Anzu stared wide-eyed at Kaiba, his mouth still moving over hers, and tried to figure out what was going on. A part of her understood that Kaiba was determined to keep her with him this time, but Anzu was really starting to believe she was going insane.

Suddenly, she was ripped from Kaiba embrace and tossed aside. She landed hard on the tiled floor, bouncing slightly and wincing from the fresh pain that washed over. Of course, now that she thought about it, she wasn't in as much pain as she should be. Her ankle and wrist seemed fine.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her musing to meet the blue eyes of Mokuba. His blue eyes were filled with worry and Anzu shook her head, trying to tell him that she was alright. Instead Mokuba tugged her robe closed over her legs. A blushed suddenly infused Anzu when she realized that her landing had caused the robe to gape open.

Her hands quickly pulled the robe closed over her legs and struggled to get up. Mokuba offered his hand and Anzu let him pull her upright. She smiled her thanks at the boy and brushed his long black hair back from his face. She focused on him rather than the argument between Yami and Kaiba. Right now Anzu didn't want to face the consequences of her actions.

"Thanks Mokuba."

"Not a problem, Anzu. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. A bit confused but I don't hurt as much as I thought I would," Anzu told him, smiling down at him.

"That's because of the necklace," Mokuba offered and returned her smile.

"What necklace?" Anzu asked, confused as to what Mokuba was talking about.

"The millennium necklace," Mokuba told her as he pointed to her neck.

"What?" Anzus' hand rose to her neck and was shocked to feel the warmth of gold around her neck. For a moment past and present swirled around her. A part of her delighted in the necklace being back where it belonged. However, Anzu could feel panic rising in her throat._This can't be happening,_ she told herself. _It has to be a dream!_

Anzu blue eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for a mirror. She needed to see it. Then maybe it would become real in her mind. Distantly she was aware that the others were getting involved in the argument between Yami and Kaiba. Mokuba's voice continued to drone into her ear. She focused when he started to explain about the necklace.

"..It was kinda weird. One minute you looked like you were in a seizure and then the next the eye of Ra was shining on your forehead and you were saying 'He is coming.'" Mokuba paused and shook his head, "then the necklace appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around your neck. Ishizu and Yami tried to take it off but they were knocked away."

"Really," Anzu stated dazedly. She began to move to the door, after all there had to be a mirror somewhere in this house. She just had to find it.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba's voice rose anxiously behind her. Anzu paid no attention, moving out the open door. "Anzu! What's wrong?"

Anzu's bare feet made no sound on the cool tile of the floor. She hurried down the length of the hallway, ignoring the coolness of the tile. The white robe swirled around her long legs as she rushed rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. To her left was the staircase that she had descended earlier. To her right was another hallway and Anzu was unsure which she should take.

Upstairs, she decided. After all she had been in a bedroom. That meant that there was a bathroom upstairs. Which in turn meant a mirror. The necklace seemed heavy against her skin, no longer the comforting presence. Anzu knew that once she saw the necklace, she would have to face reality. Anzu took the stairs at a dead run, ignoring the shouts and the sounds of racing feet pounding after her. She hiked the robe up around her legs and sprinted up the stairs.

As she gained the top of the stairs, she turned to the right and headed for the room she had woke up in. Anzu could feel the tension in her growing; it was like someone breathing down her neck. Her feet skidded on the tile as she took the corner too fast. But Anzu was already adjusting and racing for the bedroom. She hit the door at a dead run and skidded to a stop as her reflection met her.

A huge mirror hung on the opposite wall and all Anzu could see was herself. Her brown hair was in disarray, her blue eyes wide with shock, mouth hanging open and the white robe caressing her curves. The throat opened and there, shimmering in the lights, was the millennium necklace. It was curved around her throat, the eye resting against the base of her throat and seeming to be one with her skin.

Anzu could vaguely remember that when Ishizu had worn the necklace, it had been lose. Seeming to be a normal necklace, beyond the fact that it could help one see into the future. Looking at it now, Anzu realized that this was the difference of having the necklace know that it belong to you. Her hand rose, shaking slightly, and traced the necklace.

The gold was warm and seemed to pulse with a life of its own. The pulse was familiar and Anzu's eyes opened wide when she realized that the pulsing echoed her own heart beat. As blue eyes met blue eyes in the mirror, a sudden flash of light consumed her.

_Suddenly Anzu could see the desert sand surrounding her. The heat was overwhelming; the sun beat down on her. In the distance there was a flash of white and Anzu looked towards it. Instantly Anzu was hovering the sky above a pyramid, its white marble seeming to call out to her. Anzu blinked and she was walking the tiled halls, the white marble enclosed around her and radiated coolness. Her bare feet made no sound on the tiles as she continued down the hall. _

_Here there were lit torches and Anzu could see the water running on either side of the hallway. A smile touched her lips as she stared at the pictures on the wall. She knew these markings, they were her own and while she delighted in that knowledge, a part of her was sad. This was her final resting place and to see how much love Seth and Atemu had put in it was great but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel their pain._

As she rounded the corner, she could see the workers trying to open a golden door. Anzu didn't even glance at them as she headed for the door. Without pausing she walked through the locked door and found herself on the other side.

_It was a huge cavern of a room, with marble columns rising from the floor and stretching towards the ceiling. A glance up showed only darkness, Anzu continued forward. Water was beginning to lap at her feet, and Anzu realized that in the corner of the room was a waterfall. The water gurgled and splashed as it began to fill the room. _

_Anzu felt no fear as she slowly approached the sarcophagus in the center of the room. It was set up on a pedestal of gold. Anzu could see the glitter of diamonds, emeralds and sapphires as she slowly approached. The pedestal was inlaid with the symbols of Isis, her wings open and stretching across the gold. The jewels glittering from her hands and eyes. _

_Anzu walked closer, her hand stretching to touch the sarcophagus. The gold felt warm against her palm and Anzu followed the steps that led upwards. Soon, Anzu was staring down at the face etched into the sarcophagus. The eyes were opened and the sapphires glittered brilliantly in their settings, her brown hair flowed down to her feet. Instead of her hands being crossed and holding the scepters of her office, were folded over her chest. Cupped in her hands was a crown made of gold, with the eye of Ra in the center. _

_Anzu reached down to touch the carving, wondering if it was real. _

"_He buried me with it," Anasandra told Anzu casually. She came to stand beside Anzu, her blue eyes meeting Anzu's. _

"_I don't understand," Anzu spoke hesitantly. She couldn't help but wonder if Anasandra would reply or just disappear. _

"_I know," Anasandra tone was comforting. Her hand was warm on Anzu's face as she cupped her chin. Slowly Anzu turned to face her. Anasandra smiled. "It's going to be confusing for both of us for a while. In my time, Seto was my heart and Atemu was my soul. I loved both of them," she paused and brushed Anzu's hair behind her ear. "But now Seth is not my brother and Atemu is not my husband. You must follow your heart. Wherever it leads you to." _

"_I just…" Anzu started but Anasandra placed a finger against Anzu's lips._

"_That can wait," Anasandra told her. "What is important is that there are more important things you must do immediately. You must come here and claim the items in the room. You must make Seth accept the Millennium rod. Finally you must make Atemu reclaim his crown," Anasandra's voice was urgent and low. "A great evil has been released into this world because my tomb has been defiled. You must do this Anzu!" Her eyes drilled into Anzu's, trying to convey the importance of this. _

"_What evil?" Anzu asked even as she was nodding. _

"_The evil that killed me and separated the two of them," Anasandra replied. _

_A sound caused Anasandra and Anzu to look at the door. Anasandra sighed and shook her head, "By Isis he is a determined man." She took a deep breath and looked back at Anzu. "You must hurry. There is not much time before he will come to claim you," Anasandra told her. "Remember this!"_

"_Yes," Anzu tried to reply. But her eyes were getting heavy and she could feel herself falling into the darkness. _

_In that darkness a heartbeat reached out to embrace her. It filled her ears and the darkness seemed to pulse with it. Anzu recoiled from it; the sound filled her being with loathing and fear. From out of the darkness a voice boomed. _

"_You will be mine. Give up and join me!" _

"_Never!" Anzu screamed in defiance. "I will never be yours." _

"_We will see My queen," the voice chuckled. "We will see." The laughter rolled around the darkness and filled Anzu's ears. She pressed her hands against them, trying to block out the noise. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**A/N: **Well here's another chapter. Bet you thought that I had forgotten, huh? It just took me awhile to write it. I think I started it at least three different times. Let me know what you think. Too much? Or not enough? Thanks for reading my story.


	6. Approaching Storm

Title:The Past Reborn

**_Author:_**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_**Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_**Atemu/Anzu/Seto

**_ Disclaimers:_**Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**Nrkb:**Brilliant? I absolutely adore you! Too sweet! Me Too! We'll have to see together. I still haven't decided whom she'll end up with.

**Candid:**Sorry the last chapter was disappointing. This one is longer and, I hope, better. I'm glad you are enjoying the premise though. Let me know what you thing of this chapter.

**SportZScooby:**Glad you are enjoying the story. Still don't know yet. :P I'm terrible.

**Jessika( ):**Another new reader. Goodey! Thanks for reading my story. I hope that this chapter is as good for you.

**Zoe( ): **I'm glad that you find that amazing. Emotions are running high. Evil becomes more apparenthere. As for the pregnancy I haven't decided when I'm actually going to work it back in. It'll be interesting I swear. So am I!

**Attic Flower: **I worked really hard on that! I wanted something like the series would do and I figured the heart beat would work out really well. I'll have to do my best to keep you intrigued.

**Queenofhearts:**More confused? I'm sorry I was hoping to clean up some of the confusion. I'll discuss the new evil more in here. But Bakura never goes away. Got to love him for it. Anzu does have a problem. Seto gets shook up in this chapter. I'm still not sure which one she's going to go with yet. Pray for me.

**Avataria:**The plot is finally taking shape! I'm thrilled that I'm keep you guessing. I'm still afraid that I'm way too obvious. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Make sure to let me know.

**Peeps( ): **Superb? You do flatter me and you're one of my prolific reviewers. You are making me blush! Kisses and hugs to you. I'm so glad that you enjoy it enough to keep coming back. Let me know if this chapter works too.

**Anime-AngelWings:**Just in time. You slipped right there before I was posting it. You always make me smile. I'm glad that everything is so very vivid. I try to make it as real as if you are sitting there watching it. I'm thrilled I'm succeeding. Let me know what you think of this one.

Chapter 6:Approaching storm 

Yami watched the ground disappear as the plane took off. Behind him Kaiba was issuing orders and the rest of the gang was talking quietly in the corner. Two hours had passed since Anzu had awakened from her trance screaming. She had told them that they must go to Egypt before collapsing again. Ishizu could offer no explanation, only that the memories resurfacing and the power that Anzu now contained were more draining than expected.

"What do you think?" Yugi finally asked. His image appeared beside Yami's in the window.

"I just don't know," Yami finally offered. His eyes were tortured as they fell on Anzu sleeping figure. The millennium necklace gleamed around her neck and Yami couldn't help but wonder what she had seen.

"We've been looking for your past for a long time," Yugi said quietly. "This could be the key."

"But I don't want to hurt Anzu in the process," Yami protested. His hands tightening around his chest, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was harmed."

"Anzu has been our biggest supporter in this search," Yugi reminded Yami. "She would tell you that it was worth whatever risk."

"So she says," Yami scoffed. "But she's always trying to protect us."

"Because she's our friend," Yugi explained quietly. "And she loves us so much that she would do anything for us."

"I know."

Yugi fell silent when Kaiba approached, his long trench coat swirling around his legs. Yami turned to face Kaiba and nodded a greeting. Kaiba ignored it and glanced down at his watch, "my pilot tells me that we are in for at least an 12 hour flight. However, I did find out that a pyramid was recently discovered. It is said to be the resting place of the wife of the Pharaoh who saved the world," Kaiba stated emotionlessly.

Kaiba was determined that he would remain in complete control of this situation. He wasn't here because Mizaki had told him that he had to come. He was here because Mokuba wouldn't rest until they figured out what was wrong with the girl. Kaiba ignored the voice inside his head that told him that he would follow that girl into hell if she decided to go.

"That's good," Yami offered. "Any idea who the man is that discovered the pyramid?" Yami asked, trying to ignore the fissure of excitement that Kaiba's words caused. There had to be a hint of his life in this pyramid. If it really was his wife's resting place. Yami's eyes flickered towards Anzu again and the paleness of her face was a kick to his gut. _Was it really worth it? _He wondered. A selfish part of him said that it was, that Anzu would understand.

"From what I can find out," Kaiba bit out. "The man's name is Doctor Charles Jefferson. He is said to be the leading expert in Egyptology and is quite respected in the field."

"Is he going to give us any problems?" Yami asked.

"No," Kaiba smiled grimly at Yami. "Not if he wants to continue working."

"Kaiba," Yami warned only to stop when Kaiba turned away from him.

"You do it your way Yugi and I'll do it mine," Kaiba told him carelessly and moved towards the front of the plane.

_Anasandra sat in the corner of her cell, head tilted back, taking deep and calming breaths. Hands rested lightly on her knees and her focus settled deep inside of herself. Her brother had taught her this practice years ago, showing her how to control all her emotions and to replenish your energy. It also made it more difficult to figure out what she was thinking or feeling._

_It had served her very well in the past years. She had always been impulsive and her emotions had always been written on her face. Seth had taught her that there were always people watching for you to make a mistake or to give them the satisfaction of knowing that their words hurt her. And so Anasandra had perfected this practice, determined that no one would have anything to use against Seth. _

_Now this practice was keeping her sane. She was dealing with her hunger and her fears by locking them deep within herself. No one knew what was going on behind her calm and serene blue eyes. The attacks had become more vicious lately, the beatings lasted for hours, but Anasandra never gave them the satisfaction of crying or begging for mercy. She knew that frustrated the man and he simply got more vicious._

_Blood dripped steadily down her face; the skin surrounding the cut was bruised and tender. But Anasandra refused to raise her hand to her face, or to look for the other cuts and bruises on her body. She knew her back was a mess with lash marks that were infected. Her body ached and stung but Anasandra showed no sign of it as she sat easily, her back leaning against the cool stone. _

_Anasandra could feel reality slipping further away. She no longer knew that Seth and Atemu were safe. Her feelings and senses were jumbled in this never-ending darkness. She exhaled slowly, pushing her worries and pain away from her. For a moment her head remained fogged, the loss of blood niggled at her. Anasandra concentrated harder and when she opened her eyes, her mind was clear of everything. The pain was no more, her worries were forgotten and she was once again in control. She rose slowly, effortlessly to her feet and faced the door._

_It was time for the next beating to begin. As the door cracked open, Anasandra smiled pleasantly at the white haired man that slipped into her room. Her dark blue eyes were challenging and dark with secrets. His hand tightened around the whip he carried and he glared at her. _

"_Today my Queen," he rasped, "you will break."_

_Anasandra said nothing, only continued to smile at the man. His dark eyes flashed a warning at her, his lips tightening before the whip suddenly struck out. It caught her on her shoulder, biting deep into her flesh, but Anasandra did not look away from the mans' dark eyes. Blood dripped freely down her shoulder and the whip was raised again, cutting another deep swath across her other shoulder. _

_Still no sound left her lips and her eyes never wavered. _

"_You will break my Queen," the man gritted out. "And I will make sure that my Master gets what he wants."_

Anzu eyes blinked open and met worried violet eyes. She smiled and cupped his cheek, trying to remove the worry from his eyes. Ever so gently her hand reached around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips.

"It'll be okay Atemu," Anzu whispered against his lips. "It'll all work out." She pulled away and started to sit up. Yami's hand instantly closed around her shoulders to hold her down.

"Don't get up yet, Anzu. You've hard a rough time lately," Yami ordered roughly. He was determined to ignore the warmth and tingling still lingering on his lips. While Anzu had always been physical before, she had rarely kissed him. There was something so familiar about her touch and her taste that Yami wanted to kiss her again. Instead he straightened and glared at her.

"I'm fine," Anzu insisted. "Things just overwhelmed me for a minute."

"No," Yami told her. "You can lay there and answer the questions we have."

"Questions?" Anzu asked with a confused frown.

"Why do you call me Atemu?" Yami asked suddenly.

"That's your name," Anzu responded instantly. "At least I think so," Anzu frowned and her eyes darkened with confusion. "That's what I remember," she glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was now. "Where are we?"

"On our way to Egypt," Otogi offered with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because that's where you said we needed to go," Ishizu offered from the chair directly across of Anzu. For a moment their eyes met and held but Anzu glanced away. "So we are doing as you wished my Queen."

"Don't call me that," Anzu burst out. Anger raged through her, there was something in Ishizu tone when she said that. Something that made Anzu believe that Ishizu was mocking her.

"Hey calm down Anzu," Honda advised from behind her. "Ishizu is just trying to help."

"No she isn't!" Anzu shot back. "She's taking pot shots and I will not allow it." Anzu's eyes suddenly began to glow and Ishizu was lifted from her chair. She went flying backwards and slammed against the side of the plane. "I will allow no one to mock me, servant. Remember that," Anzu gritted out and with a wave of her hand, Ishizu dropped to the floor. Anzu turned burning blue eyes back to Yami, "I am Queen."

Yami nodded slowly, his mind churning with how much power Anzu had. Was it possible that the key to everything was Anzu? Could it be possible that everything he had ever wanted to know had been no more than a couple steps away?

"Interesting parlor trick Mizaki," Kaiba drawled from the entrance to the cockpit as he advanced into the room. "Where did you learn it?"

"Shut up Kaiba," Anzu bit out. "I really don't have time for your snide remarks."

"You wound me," Kaiba laughed and pressed a hand to his chest.

Anzu swung her feet to the carpet and stood up. She ignored Yami's cautioning hand and strode towards Kaiba. He watched her lazily, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The white robe swirled around her bare legs and her feet sank into the deep carpet. She stabbed a finger into his chest and glared up at him.

"I don't have time for you to ignore what you are either," Anzu told him softly.

"I know what I am,"Kaiba returned. His blue eyes remained locked on hers.

"No you don't. But you will," Anzu promised and pressed a hand against his face.

"What are you…" Kaiba started only to suddenly freeze.

"Remember," Anzu whispered and a flash of light suddenly consumed both of them.

Seth glared over at Atemu, his blue eyes hard and cold. It had been over a week since Anasandra's caravan had been attacked. By the time Atemu and his guards had reached it, everyone had been dead. Seth had taken a smile amount of comfort from the fact that Anasandra was not among the dead but that comfort had been lost as the days passed without any leads.

"_It's your fault," Seth bit out._

"_I know," Atemu agreed. His violet eyes stared sightlessly into the desert. "I shouldn't have allowed her to go."_

"_You made her go, you mean," Seth countered. His hands clenching at his sides, "I told you that something didn't seem right with the trip. But you wouldn't listen! If she is dead, I'm going to kill you."_

"_You won't have to," Atemu returned quietly before turning and walking away. _

_Seth stared after him for a long time, his hand reaching for the millennium rod. For once he didn't take any comfort in the power that surged at his touch or the echoing of his own heartbeat. He could only feel rage and emptiness at the loss of his sister. She had been his life for so long. The only person he had ever cared about since the night their parents had died._

_He didn't want to think about the pain she was in. There had been evidence that she hadn't gone without a fight. Several raiders had been gutted inside her tent and around it. A smile touched his lips; she had always told him that she could and would hold her own against raiders. But she wasn't supposed to have to. He was supposed to protect her. If he failed than the world would die with her, he vowed silently. The world would know his pain. _

"Call it to you," Anzu whispered into Kaiba's ear. "If you call it, it will come."

"I don't…" Kaiba protested weakly but Anzu gently shushed him.

"Don't think. Just do," Anzu told him, her breath warm against his skin.

Kaiba closed his eyes and followed her instructions. He concentrated and from faraway he could feel something beating, the sound called out to him. He moved closer to it, his hand reaching. The effects were instantaneous, a warm glow surrounded him and he was wrapped into a familiar embrace. When he opened his eyes a familiar weight in his hand caused him to look down. There was the millennium rod, pulsing gently in his hand. He tried to release it and take a step back but he couldn't make his hand let go.

"You can no longer hide Seth," Anzu whispered into his ear and stepped back. "You are the high priest of Ra and I have need of you."

"I will not…" Kaiba started only to stop when he met her burning blue eyes. He could feel himself falling into them and his knees slowly buckled. He pressed his head against the floor, his entire posture subservient. "I am yours to command my Queen," he whispered.

"I know you are, Seth," Anzu told him, her hand pressed against his head. "I'm sorry that I had to do it this way."

Kaiba couldn't believe he was doing this. He was bowing to Anzu Mizaki, the cheerleader, the girl that he hadn't thought was worth a second glance. And it felt so right and so comforting to be here. It was as if he had finally found home. He looked up and met her brilliant blue eyes, shimmering with tears, and couldn't help but smile. Kaiba's hand came up and curled around her wrist, gently he tugged her hand down and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I am yours," he whispered.

The glow in Anzu's eyes grew brighter and she smiled tenderly at Kaiba. She turned and looked for Atemu and when she met his violet eyes, she held out a hand to him. He hesitated a moment before walking over to take it. Her fingers threaded through his and tugged him closer. When he was pressing against her back, she took the hand holding his and drew it around to the hand that Kaiba was holding. She united the hands and smiled at the two boys.

"No more fights my loves," Anzu whispered. "It is time to let go of old hurts and stand united."

Anzu couldn't prevent the happiness spilling through her. It was too right to have both of them with her again. And while she knew that it wasn't going to be this easy, it was nice to have made some headway. Of course, with how stubborn Kaiba is, she was probably going to have to do this with him again. But right now that didn't matter. What did was the fact that both of them were willing to try.

Anzu stared down at the desert as the Kaiba Corp helicopter flew over it. The harsh landscape called out to her, bringing with it feelings of home and security. Anzu didn't try and figure out the feeling; after all there was a part of her that was home now. She shifted slightly in her seat, watching as a man riding a camel disappeared down a sand dune.

The feel of silk against her skin delighted her. Anzu glanced down, considering the outfit that Kaiba had delivered to the airplane before they had departed. She wondered what the clerk was thinking as he or she had picked out the dress. Anzu knew that she had been stunned when she had opened the box after taking a shower.

The dress was of the palest blue, almost white, and there were many layers to the dress. The sleeves were just a swath of sheer blue material cupping upper arms, just below her shoulders and leaving her arms and neck bare. The bodice was deceptively simple, seeming to be nothing more than an x across her chest. However, there were layers upon layers and the material criss-crossed over her breasts and stomach.

There was an opening just over her belly button, showcasing her slimness and the muscle definition of her stomach. Before the material swirled into the skirt, looking like a wrap around skirt. The fabric draped across her hips, drooping to the floor in multiple layers that started ending at her mid thigh until only the sheerest of blue fell to the floor.

There were also high heeled sandals that had strings that wrapped around her legs, ending just below her knees. The sandals were so soft and supple that Anzu knew that the shoes were leather. She had also discovered a bracelet so reminiscent of her old jewelry that Anzu knew that Kaiba had had it specially made. The rubies gleamed brightly against her pale skin.

While Anzu delighted in the dress, and the way she looked in it, she was also worried. The fact that Kaiba had made sure that the dress, sandals, and even matching underclothes were available to her shocked her. She couldn't help but wonder why he would do so. What was he thinking? She knew that everyone had been shocked when she had left the bedroom. But nobody had said anything.

When Anzu had met Kaiba's and Yami's gaze the possessiveness in them had bothered her. The dress was too much like the ones that Anasandra had preferred, and Anzu wondered if they were seeing her or who she used to be. But they had arrived at the Egyptian airport and had transferred to the helicopter before she could ask.

A sudden decrease in speed shook Anzu from her thoughts. A glance out the window showed that they were coming up on the pyramid. The white marble was gleaming brilliantly in the sun and all around her there were indrawn breaths. Everyone started talking at once but Anzu couldn't look away from it. Even though she had already seen it, the reality of it held her spellbound. Soon the helicopter was settling onto the waiting helipad and the door was opening. Everyone spilled out of the helicopter, heads ducking to avoid the blades.

Anzu was the last one out and as she stepped from the helicopter two hands were waiting for her. Yami stood on one side and Kaiba on the other next to the stairs. She placed her hands in their and let them guide her down the steps. Neither one let go as she stepped onto the sand. Instead, they moved closer to her and sheltered her as they hurried to the waiting jeep. She was settled into the front seat of the jeep before Kaiba and Yami climbed in behind her.

Anzu's blue eyes were fixed on the rapidly approaching pyramid. The sun was burning down on her and the sands were almost blinding as it went flying around the jeep, but Anzu felt and saw none of it. Her focus was concentrated on the pyramid and the workers scurrying around it. A feeling of anticipation was pounding through her system.

It took only minute before the jeep was sliding to a stop just above the pyramid. Anzu didn't wait for anyone to help her as she swung her feet onto the white stone pathway. Her long legs ate up the distance to the entryway, ignoring the yells from behind her. She absently noted the huge white marble pillars on either side of the walkway, and hurried up the steps into the pyramid.

Yami and Kaiba caught up with her, their hands instantly moving to cup her elbows, as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway. She could feel their tension in the tightness of the grips. She wondered if she should have made them stay outside. After all they had sealed this tomb, which means that it held painful memories for them. Even if they didn't remember everything, it would be hard for them to enter here without having some misgivings.

She glanced at them both. Kaiba face was completely expressionless, his gaze firmly fixed ahead. But Anzu could see the tiny lines of tension around his eyes and the thin line of his lips. Yami's face was calm and serene, his violet eyes sweeping the area around them. There was an excitement burning his eyes and a slight droop to his lips. Anzu almost stopped, her steps hesitating as they came closer to the golden doors.

But it was too late. They rounded the corner and light flooded the dark hallway. There were at least a dozen people trying to force open the door. Anzu glared at them, feeling slightly violated as she watched.

"Mr. Kaiba," a voice called and a man hurried.

"Dr. Jefferson," Kaiba nodded his head at the man.

Anzu looked the man over. His hear was almost completely gray, brushed back from his face with a careless hand. He was probably around 6 feet, broad shoulders and wide capable hands. His gray gaze was slightly withdrawn; none of the welcome in his voice was reflected in their depths. His clothes and skin was slightly dusty, sweat dripped down his face.

"We are honored to have you here," Dr. Jefferson was saying, nodding to the rest of them.

"I'm sure you are," Kaiba agreed without returning the nod or offering to shake his hand.

"But I don't understand why you are," Dr. Jefferson continued, his gray eyes questioning.

"None of your business," Kaiba growled. "You just need to clear out and when we are done, you can come back in."

"Mr. Kaiba! I will not just leave my site to you!" Dr. Jefferson's voice rose in protest. "If my findings are to be considered seriously, everything must be documented from the moment of discovery!"

"Save it!" Kaiba barked and glared down at the man. He took a step forward and Anzu cut him off by moving in front of him and smiling at Dr. Jefferson. Kaiba stopped and Dr. Jefferson seemed surprised at her audacity.

"We're sorry," Anzu offered with a bright smile. "I know that this is very unusual, but we wouldn't ask if it wasn't very important."

"Well…" Dr. Jefferson seemed to hesitate slightly. "It's just not done, you see."

"I do," Anzu assured him. "How about you and your most trusted assistant can stay. But the rest must go. I must also ask that neither one of you ever speak of what will happen here."

"I don't understand," Dr. Jefferson started.

"You don't have to," Anzu interrupted. "That's my final offer. This way the validity of the site remains in tact. Besides, no one would ever believe you if you did explain what will occur here. And I doubt that you are willing to risk your reputation."

Dr. Jefferson was quiet for a long moment, his gray eyes locked onto Anzu's blue eyes. No one else said anything and then, "fine." Dr. Jefferson nodded and held out his hand. "Myself and Karen will stay with you and the rest will leave."

"Thank you," Anzu smiled and shook his hand. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not."

Dr. Jefferson strode away from them, shouting orders to the workers. They stared at him in amazement before hurrying to comply with his wishes. A woman moved to join him and they talked in low tones for several minutes, casting frequent glances over at Anzu and the gang.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Kaiba asked his head bent to speak in her ear.

"It's are best bet right now," Anzu told him. "He is determined to make the find of a centaury. He's not about to let a bunch of kids get in his way, even if one of them is the richest man in the world."

"He would have if I ordered it," Kaiba told her gruffly and straightened.

"I think Kaiba has a point," Yami offered from beside her. "We don't want anyone else involved in this. Let alone watching us do whatever it is we need to do."

"Don't worry," Anzu soothed both of them, her hands closing around theirs. "He won't be able to stop us from taking what we need."

"Fine," Yami and Kaiba agreed at the same time.

Anzu bit back a smile and continued to watch Dr. Jefferson. By this time most of the workers had left, tossing confused glances at the group as they did so. No doubt that they were wondering what these kids were planning on doing. Dr. Jefferson finished a whispered conversation with the woman beside him. When she nodded, he moved back towards them.

"Everyone but Karen and I are out of the pyramid," Dr. Jefferson told her, his voice heavy with mock respect. "So whenever you are ready."

Anzu nodded and stepped forward, leaving Yami and Kaiba behind. They took a quick step after her only to slam into some type of barrier. Anzu continued forward, moving across Obelisk, eyes fixed firmly on the door. Around her the images of the god cards were coming to life. Obelisks eyes were open and staring up at her, fire beginning to burn in their depths as she stepped past.

On either side of the door, Slypher and the winged dragon of Ra began to move on the wall. Slyphers head slowly rose, moving across the door and turning towards her. The winged dragon of Ra slowly raised its body, flapping its wings. Wind began to swirl around Anzu, causing her dress to fly upwards. Anzu ignored it, continuing for the door. The door was glowing and pulsing in front of her.

Behind her came the sounds of the group yelling at her to get away. But Anzu tilted her head up and met the eyes of the unstoppable Exodia. Their brilliant green depths glowed down at her. Anzu stopped just in front of the door, flames suddenly leaping around her as Slypher struck at her. In seconds Anzu was completely consumed by the flames, her figure nothing more than a shadow in the center of the flame.

As suddenly as the flames appeared, they were gone. Just before the door a figure stood, arms extended towards the door. Long brownish blond hair hunto the floor, rippling as she tilted her head back. On top of her head gleamed a golden circlet, and around her arms were wrapped golden bands. Nestled in her palms, rubies and emeralds gleamed firmly encased in gold.

A white dress clung to her figure, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. Starting just above her breasts, it left most of her spine bare before falling in a white wave to the floor. Her feet were bare, braced on the tile floor. The figure began to glow, her hands rising high above her head as the sounds of chanting began to echo around the chamber.

"Anzu!" Yami screamed, beating at the barrier in front of him.

"Mizaki!" Kaiba pounded on the barrier, doing his best to bring it down.

"What's going on?" Jonouchi asked as he and Honda hit the barrier at a dead run.

"I don't know!" Yami called back.

"Is that Anzu?" Honda asked as he stared in amazement at the figure.

"It would appear so," Yami admitted.

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium rod began to glow. Both men looked down in amazement, as their millennium items began to pull away from them.

The figure turned and looked at them, her blue eyes burning brightly in her face. Her hands extended towards them and the items jumped towards her. Racing through the barrier and towards her.

She was slowly lifted off of her feet, glowing brightly as the millennium items paused before her. The necklace slowly rising from her neck to join the other items swirling around her. She looked at the door, spinning around to face it. She began to chant again and the millennium items began to glow brighter, begin to pulse like the door.

Kaiba and Yami could feel fire slowly spreading across their chests. Their hearts seemed to pause in beating and then began to change to match the new rhythm of their millennium items. Three hearts began to beat as one and a brilliant flash of light consumed all three of them.

The millennium items slipped into their keyholes in the door and the door flung open.

"It has begun," Anzu intoned as she touched the ground and walked into the open doorway. Her necklace flew to her and wrapped around her neck. With a wave of her hand the other items returned to their masters. "And the darkness will fall to the light."

**A/N:**Well there is another chapter. I hope that it's better than the last one. I definitely got some mixed reviews. This one is longer and was so much easier to write. I hope that it made sense. Any and all mistakes are my own. If I missed anything I'm sorry. Remember to let me know what you think!


	7. The Past Revealed

**_Title:The Past Reborn_**

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_**Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_**Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**Disclaimers:**Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**Nagome:**Moving forward quickly now. I hope. You didn't flame me so don't worry. I've got some pretty thick skin. I work really hard on the descriptions. I want the words to paint a very vivid picture. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Sorry about it taking so long.

**Queensofhearts4u: **Happy Birthday! I'm glad that you think I'm echoing the evidence. I really wanted the story to fit into the actual series. No one will be able to sleep again! Reviewers are always right!

**Peeps ( ): **Very exciting!

**Veronica:**Edge of your seat huh? You are definitely making me blush! Kisses! You would buy it:Squeals delightedly: Heart and soul was an inspiration! Seemed tofit them both so well. Both loved her so much.

**Avataria: **Exciting? Good! Me too!

**Anime-AngelWings: **Thanks so much:Bows and blushes: It was a good scene. I was really trying to build up the tension. I was funny wasn't it? Should make for a very interesting opening gambit. Stay tuned.

**Silver-moon-sapphire-sky:**It would be funky huh? Still haven't decided yet! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Candid ( ):**Well thank you then. I work really hard on getting everyone's attention. The fact you find it captivating is beyond sweet. So sorry this chapter too so long.

**Egustogustason: **I'm thrilled you decided to hit both of them. Let me know what you think of this story.

**Animeaddict99:**Your screen name is beyond cute! I am honored! Thanks so much for adding me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 7: Look into the past**

Atemu watched the setting sun from his bedroom. It was getting harder and harder to force himself to function. Everyday without Anasandra was another wound that festered. He had trouble sleeping and eating. His fights with Seth were becoming more frequent and he knew that he was slowly losing control.

_He stared at the lengthening shadows and knew that somewhere out there was an enemy waiting to strike. The soft pad of a footstep reached his ears but Atemu couldn't bring himself to care if the assassin had finally come for him. _

"_Father?" Sierra's voice was hesitant and fearful._

"_Yes Sierra," Atemu replied softly and turned to face his daughter._

_The ten-year-old girl was hovering just inside the room, hidden in the deeper shadows. Her hand was resting lightly on the wall as she stared at him with worried violet eyes. Hair the color of her mothers, fell in a soft wave down to her shoulders. Her delicate features were a mirror of Anasandra and Atemu could feel a pang of loss echo inside of him._

_He knew that soon he would have to send her to be tested. Anasandra had left behind her necklace for her daughter, so that Sierra could accept her destiny. But Atemu wasn't ready to take that step yet. That would mean the he admitted that his wife was dead and Atemu couldn't bring himself to do that. At least with a child his advisors wouldn't push him to find another wife and a new heir. _

"_Is Mommy dead?" Sierra's voice was filled with dread and fear. _

"_I don't know," Atemu replied and moved towards her. He wanted so badly to be able to tell her that Anasandra would be home soon. But he wouldn't do that to his child._

"_Uncle Seth says that she is and that it is your fault," Sierra continued even as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face was tilted up towards him and tears were beginning to track down her cheeks. "He told me that he would make sure that you paid for it."_

"_Shhh," Atemu soothed. He wiped away her tears and gathered her into his arms. She came easily, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. "Uncle Seth is hurting right now. Soon we will find your mother and all will be well."_

"_Promise?" Sierra begged._

"_I promise," Atemu swore as he carried the girl to her bedroom. _

Yami came back to himself slowly, still wrapped up in the dream. He could still feel the gut wrenching agony of knowing that he was lying to his daughter. When he opened his eyes the gold door was standing open in front of him and the Millennium Puzzle was hovering just in front of him.

Yami realized that the golden glow that had surrounded him was beginning to dissipate and the feeling of oneness was slowly starting to fade. He glanced to his left and saw Kaiba shaking his head slightly, the Millennium Rod clutched firmly in his hand. Facing forward again Yami saw Anzu walking through the doors. A frisson of fear crept up his spine and he rushed towards her. He didn't know what was on the other side of those doors but the wasn't about to let her face them alone.

He heard the rest of the gang hollering behind him and knew that they were following. As he passed through the door Kaiba caught up with him and they both entered the room at the same time.

A huge pool of water was taking up the entire room. There was only a slim edge around the pool. The blue of the water was reflected against the walls as sunlight streamed from way above them. Statues lined the walls and fish were swimming through the water. There were also several water plants thriving in the pool. On both ends were a wall of roses and the smell was sweet in the air.

In the center of the pool was a raised pedestal. Resting on the pedestal was a sarcophagus. There were steps leading up from the water on the three sides that Yami could see. The sarcophagus was done in a shimmering gold but the symbols that Yami could see were etched with jewels and brilliant colors. All around the Sarcophagus were raised columns that stretched towards the ceiling; water was running down all of them and splashing into the pool below.

"Oh my God," the Doctor murmured from somewhere behind him. "They placed her in a pond and it's survived all these years. Do you have any idea how much this meant to them? It's amazing!"

Yami's attention was drawn back to the sarcophagus. Rather than having the normally crossed arms, it looked like the arms were holding something. But from this distance he couldn't make out what it was. A movement suddenly caught his attention and he realized that Anzu was crossing the water.

"Anzu!" Yami screamed and rushed forward, only to come to a halt at the edge of the pool as a crocodile suddenly jumped out of the water in front of him. "It's too dangerous," Yami hollered at her. "You don't know what traps are on it! Don't touch anything."

Anzu seemed to pay him no attention as she continued across the pool. To their amazement it was like she was walking on the water, no stone steps appeared and the water continued to ripple. Around her were the shapes of the predators of the water, and yet none struck out at her. Distantly Yami wondered if the animals had sensed that the Queen was reborn in the girl.

As Anzu approached the sarcophagus a strange thing began to occur. The water began to slow and a chanting seemed to echo off of the walls. Anzu took another step and a white light reached out to surround her. Another step and the light was gone, leaving Anzu with long brown hair and dressed in a simple white gown with gold and red embroidery on it. Another step and a crown appeared on her head.

Anzu reached the sarcophagus and placed her hand on the hand. The chanting grew stronger and Anzu added her voice to it. The words flowed around them, seeming to hang suspended in the air. The air grew still and heavy, like a storm was about to break. A staff appeared in Anzu's hand and she raised it above her head. The chanting began to grow faster, resounding in their heads.

It was getting more and more difficult to stay awake. Yami could feel his eyelids growing heavy and his mind was sluggish. He glanced around and noticed that he, Kaiba and Anzu were the only one left on their feet. Anzu was still chanting, beginning to glow and pulse in rhythm with the chanting. Kaiba was wavering on his feet, a hand against his head as he tried to shake off the effects.

Yami's eyes grew heavier and he swayed for a moment, eyes still locked on Anzu's figure. The pool and the pyramid began to shimmer, as if they weren't quite there. He blinked and everything disappeared. Right before his eyes closed Yami saw Anzu turn towards the head of the sarcophagus and then everything went black.

When Yami woke again he became aware of a soft breeze sweeping over him. His eyes blinked open and he stared in amazement at the scene in front of him. He was laying on a stretch of sand next to the Nile and on his right was a huge palace. Yami watched as guards and slaves moved around in the place, wrapped in the white shifts.

"Where are we?" Kaiba demanded from beside Yami.

"My home," Anasandra replied instantly. Her voice was soft and filled with emotion. "Or at least the shadows of my home."

Yami and Kaiba turned to look at her. She was staring at the palace in front of them with a wistful expression on her face. The wind was playing gently with her hair and the dress caressed her legs. She raised a hand a brushed the hair back from her face. Yami tilted his head and realized that while she was Anzu at the same time she wasn't. He wondered if this is what happened with the gang when he and Yugi switched places.

Anasandra began to move towards the palace, easily moving through the sand. Kaiba and Yami glanced at each other and then hurried to catch up with her. Together the three of them made their way onto the palace grounds. The guards didn't seem to see them, facing forward and scanning for any threats.

Anasandra ignored them and continued into the courtyard. Above them huge marble pillars stretched to the sky. Statues of Isis and Ra rose towards the sky, their massive faces staring into the distance. Their steps made a slight ringing sound on the stones of the courtyard as they moved towards an opening to the right off of the courtyard.

The shadows reached out to embrace them, offering relief from the beating sun. A fountain tricked and splashed somewhere in the distance and the sounds of children carried on the wind. Anasandra moved deeper into the building, beginning to move faster now.

"Seth!" Atemu screamed as they came around the corner.

"Enough Pharaoh," Seth bit out. "I will make you pay!"

"Don't do anything you will regret," Atemu pleaded.

Anasandra, Yami and Kaiba came to a stop just inside the palace. They had heard the angry voices before they had finally happened upon the two men. Yami and Kaiba were taken back by how closely the men looked like them. Atemu was standing between open doors, guards flanking either side as he argued with Seth. His hair was in its normal spikey style, Millennium Puzzle gleaming around his throat.

Seth was standing just down the hall, tension in every line of his body. Hands clenched at his sides as he stared at the man he had once called brother. The markings of his office adorned his arms and head; bangs curling over his eye and his dark blue eyes glittered with hate.

"Doing this will never be anything that I regret Pharaoh. For what you have done to my sister you must pay. The world will feel my pain, my sorrow and my loss. They all deserve to be punished," Seth told him. Anger and pain dripping from every sound. Pain pounded through Seth, an emptiness was growing inside of him. Tears burned in his eyes, but he refused to mourn until the world had paid. Then he would lose himself in his grief.

"Seth this is not the way," Atemu pleaded. He took a step forward, hand outstretched to his friend. His eyes were dark with grief, puffy from crying and his face was drawn sharply with sorrow. "Anasandra would not want this," Atemu insisted. "We both know that she held life sacred above all else."

"Don't speak of her!" Seth yelled at him. "You don't have the right to! You left her out there to die. Turned your back on her!" Seth could feel his rage beginning to consume him. He was floundering without his anchor. "I will get revenge for my sister. For my most precious love. And nothing will stop me!" With that he turned and stalked down the hall.

"Seth! Please!" Atemu yelled after him. "Don't do this! Think of Sierra! Think of everyone that could die!"

"They all deserve to join my sister. And I will be delighted to send them to her," Seth called back without stopping. In seconds he was stepping outside and striding away from the palace.

"Seth we have to bury her! We must honor Anasandra!" Atemu called after him. When Seth didn't slow down Atemu turned away, tears slowly tracking down his face. "Why Ra? Why did you have to take her from me?" The cry was torn from his throat before he slammed the doors shut behind him. The guards winced and shared sympathetic glances before facing forward.

Anasandra glided forward, walking through the door without pausing. Yami and Kaiba quickly followed her, still slightly startled at the argument that had just taken place before them. As they entered Anasandra was standing by the side of a huge bed, draped in white. Atemu was on his knees beside the bed, hands clutching at a pale hand. The hand was brought to his lips and he sobbed as he pressed kisses to it. Anasandra stood over him, hand hovering above his head, face drawn in grief.

On the bed laid a figure, draped in gold and white, face pale and serene. Brown hair flowed around her and rubies flashed fire from around her throat. Yami and Kaiba sucked in a breath when they reached the face. Their eyes flew towards Anasandra and then returned to the bed. It was obvious that they were looking at the fallen queen.

There was no visible bruising on the body, no signs of struggle or pain. Her face was calm and untroubled, looking like she was doing nothing more than taking a nap. The dress she was wrapped in, gold and white, showcased her slim body and gentle curves. Atemu was still sobbing by her side, one hand now resting on her stomach.

"This is just before mummification," Anasandra told them. Her voice expressionless as she stared down at herself. "I must say that Seth did a wonderful job of healing the bruises and cuts."

"What?" Yami asked.

"Before my death I was held for several months. And everyday there were beatings and torture," Anasandra explained without looking away from her own face. "Lots of damage."

"This can't be real," Kaiba protested. "All this is nothing but parlor tricks."

"You think so Seth?" Anasandra asked him, for the first time looking at him. Her blue eyes were cool and calm. "Do you really think that this is nothing more than a hoax? Or are you afraid that this is real and you'll have to admit that some things are out of your control?"

"We all make our own destinies. Nothing controls my decisions but me!" Kaiba told her fiercely, hands folding over his chest.

"Everyone is shaped by the past Seth," Anasandra told him. "We learn, adjust and deal with everything based on our past experiences." Anasandra walked over to the two of them and reached out a hand to them both.

The sound of sobbing continued to fill the room and Anasandra looked over her shoulder at the shattered Pharaoh. A spasm of pain crossed her face before her eyes fell closed. She took a deep breath and looked at the two men in front of her. Her heart pulled her towards both of them. Both of them had shaped her, challenged her and loved her over the years. But with which one did this life lie?

"I wanted you to see where it began," Anasandra told them. "But now I will take you to where it ended."


	8. Complications

**_Title:_**The Past Reborn

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating:_**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_**Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**Nightfall2525:** Thanks for the compliment. I really try to paint a vivid picture. Hope that this chapter meets your expectations.

**Niala: **WelcomeSo glad that you stopped by. Still haven't decided.

**Raquel ( ): **:Squeals delightedly: Thanks so much!

**Peeps( ): **Intense? I'm blushing! Glad you were on the edge of your seat.

**Veronica( ): **Thanks. :Bow deeply: It does make you wonder, though. Still don't know whom she'll end up with.

**Female SSBM Fan: **Welcome :P Good to know you enjoyed it.

**Animeaddict99:**See, I didn't forget. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Nagome:**Wow! Now that's a compliment. I'm so thrilled that I brought tears to your eyes. I like to think so!

**April( ): **Thanks! You are very sweet to say so!

Chapter 8: Complications

Anzu Mazaki came back to herself slowly. Images of the past and present jumbled and clashed in her mind. Then everything combined and a sense of relief spread through her. In that instant she was Anzu and Anasandra, combined into one being. Anzu's dazed blue eyes blinked open and saw nothing.

The blackness that encompassed her was absolute. She looked around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was entering the tomb and then going back into the past. But where were Kaiba and Yami? Hadn't they been with her?

A memory slowly surfaced of heading for where the battle ended. Anzu gasped suddenly, there had been a flash of light and something had torn her away from them. She could still hear the echoes of their cries in her ears.

So where did the boys go? If Anzu was lucky and Anasandra remembered correctly, the breaking of the hands should have ended the spell for the boys. Which would mean that the boys should be back at the tomb and completely safe. She hoped.

But that left her wondering where she was and how she had got here. Anzu shrugged her shoulders slightly; there was no point in just hanging around waiting. She got to her feet slowly, wincing slightly at the stiffness of her muscles. She looked around again, facing all directions, and trying to see if there was anything that hinted at what direction she should go. When she saw nothing, her eyes closed and she took a couple deep breaths. Seconds passed with the only sound her breathing and then her arm slowly came up and pointed to the right. Anzu's eyes blinked open and stared down her arm at the blackness beyond it.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Yami could feel rough hands shaking him, voices crying in his ears. He knew that something was wrong but he couldn't quite make his mind focus. Then he remembered Anzu being pulled away from him and disappearing in a flash of light. Yami sat straight up.

"Anzu!" Yami exclaimed and grabbed at Honda's hands. "Where's Anzu?"  
"We were kinda hoping that you would know Yug," Honda told him as he wrapped a hand around Yami's wrist. "She's not here."

Yami took a deep breath and looked around. They were back in the tomb again; water splashed him where he lay. Honda was kneeling in front of him with Junouchi beside him. Mokuba was shaking Kaiba and calling his name. "What happened?" Yami asked as he raised a hand to his head.

"We fell asleep. When we woke up you, Kaiba and Anzu were all gone. Then suddenly you two appear in a shower of light and drop into the water." Honda sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

"Thought you'd be gator food," Junouchi told him. "But they didn't come near you."

"We dragged you out," Honda continued. "That's been about an hour ago. And no sign of Anzu. If she's in the water, the gators wouldn't let us back in to check, then she's gone for good."

"No, she's not in the water," Yami answered decisively. "She's still alive and well."

"So what happened Yug?" Junouchi demanded. "Where'd you go?"

"Back to the past," Yami told them slowly.

"The question is what are we going to do now?" Honda demanded. "Anzu was the one that brought us here and now she's gone."

"I don't know," Yami admitted. "But we are not going to give up. We have the clues and I know that Anzu will be fine. She's survived worse."

"Do we have her?" His voice was demanding and cold.

"We were able to track her to her tomb," the man told him slowly. His voice was calm and subservient as he kneeled on the cave floor before the man.

"I asked if you had her," the voice rang out again.

"She managed to deflect our spell. We do not know where she is," the man admitted as he stared down at the stone.

"Idiots," the voice hissed. "How could you be so stupid?"

"The Pharaoh and his High Priest are currently in the tomb," the man offered.

"Really," the voice drawled out. "Interesting. We can use this to our advantage," the voice continued. "Demand the items. Tell them that we have the Queen."

"Yes my lord," the man touched his head to the stone before getting up and leaving.

Laughter rang out around the huge cavern. "This time I will not let you win my Queen."

Anzu had been walking for hours and the blackness was still absolute. Her hands brushed at the brown hair that was falling over her face, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her muscles were protesting but Anzu ignored them, dancing had trained her to ignore her discomfort.

She sighed, hands resting on her hips as she cursed under her breath. "There is a god out there that hates me," she announced and looked around in annoyance. "That is the only explanation." Her lips pursed and she blew air through them before looking around again. "Forward we go."

She began to hum slightly to herself, trying to fight against the stillness and absolute silence around her. The blackness seemed to swallow all sound. Then without warning the blackness was gone and Anzu was hovering in the air above an oasis. The sun shone down brightly, the water sparkled a brilliant blue green, grass and trees waved gently in a soft breeze.

Sand stretched out endlessly, no hint of civilization or people anywhere near her. "Great," Anzu muttered. "First a sea of blackness and now a sea of sand." She sighed and looked around again. "When I get home I am going to start praying and sacrificing to every god I have ever heard of."

Anzu concentrated and began to descend to the ground. Her bare feet landed gently on the green grass, her white dress was slightly tattered around the edges and Anzu could feel the sweat dripping down her skin. With a considering look, Anzu watched the water and then looked around again. No one seemed to be around, and no sounds of people floated on the breeze. With a shrug Anzu began to strip, the water looked too good to pass up.

The dress fell to the ground, pooling around her feet before she stepped free. The sun caressed her bare curves, following the dips and hollows. Her skin was white, though slightly tanned after the past couple of days in the sun. Anzu moved gracefully to the edge of the pond, one hand trailing in the water as she watched for any sign of movement in the water.

The water was cool to the touch, Anzu eyes closing as she trailed a wet hand down her throat. Then she slowly immersed herself into the water. Eyes closing and a groan issuing from her throat as the water flowed around her. She sank down, eyes closed as she let the water wash away the sweat and dust. She broke free of the water, water spraying across the surface as she drew in air. Eyes still closed she brushed her hair from her face, delighting in the feel of water on her skin.

Long moments passed with her playing in the water, splashing and letting all thoughts of her problems drift away. Her muscles slowly relaxed, loosening with every minute spent in the water. The tension of the past couple of days drained away, leaving her relaxed and content.

"Get out!" A voice suddenly demanded and Anzu spun towards the sound. Water splashed and sprayed out around her as she met the cold brown eyes staring down at her. She blinked and realized that there were at least 100 men staring at her. "I said get out," the man in the front ordered again.

"Why?" Anzu asked slowly, treading water as she considered the men. The necklace around her neck gleamed brightly, half concealed by the water.

"This is a restricted area," the guard told her stiffly. "Peasants are not allowed here."

"Peasants?" Anzu repeated softly. "And you assume I am a peasant." Her brow arched slightly as she meet his cool brown eyes.

"You do not have guards nor any type of escort," the guard pointed out. "For all I know you may actually be a runaway slave."

"Good point," Anzu agreed easily. "Or I could be a woman traveling on her own."

"It's unacceptable to do so," the guard told her. "If that is the case, we will take you into custody until we find your guardian."

"Hmm."

Anzu stared into the cold brown eyes and knew that the man would not leave until she was in custody. What worried her more than anything was his dress, definitely not modern material and the surrounding men were not carrying modern weapons. Anzu was starting to have a sinking suspicion that she was not where she was supposed to be.

"What year is it?" Anzu asked casually, blues meeting brown eyes calmly.

"It is the 26th year of our Pharoah Atemu," the guard told her. "Any true subject of the kingdom would know that."

"Of course," Anzu murmured. Her features remained calm but inside her thoughts were in a jumble. The part of her that was Anasandra was worried about the possibility of changing the past. Anzu had to agree with that fear. She sighed slightly and looked at the guard on the bank. "If you'll turn your back, I will get out."

"Why should I?" The guard asked stiffly. "You may attempt to reach a knife or escape."

"You have over 100 men and I am just one female," Anzu told him. "I very much doubt that I would be that stupid."

"You speak strangely," the guard told her.

"I am soooo sorry," Anzu told him with a roll of her eyes. "Now will you and your men turn around?"

"As you wish," the guard nodded and shouted an order to the other men. As one, everyone turned his back to her.

Anzu waited a couple seconds before swimming to the edge. Her swift strokes brought her to the edge quickly and her feet settled on the sandy floor. She began to move towards her dress, keeping one eye on the men. She winced slightly at the dust and dirt streaking it's white fabric but quickly pulled it on. She soothed the dress over her hips, making sure that she was covered.

"You can turn around now," Anzu called easily. The guard turned to face her, his eyes widening as he spotted the necklace around her neck.

"My queen," the guard breathed and dropped to his knees. The rest of his men following his lead, heads touching the sand in supplication. "I did not realize it was you. Forgive me."

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked in confusion.

"She must have a blow to the head," the man next to the guard muttered. "I have seen it before. Even her appearance has changed."

"It has not!" Anzu protested as she glared at the men. The lead guard stood and moved towards her, taking her by the arm.

"It is all right my Queen," he soothed. "We will return you to the Pharaoh and he will have the healers called."

"I don't need any healers," Anzu told him shortly. She attempted to pull her arm away, but his grip was too strong. "I'm not the Queen!"

"You wear her necklace and look like her," the lead guard told her easily. "You've suffered a shock. Everyone in the army has heard of the attack on your convoy."

"I am not the Queen!" Anzu told him again. "And I have no idea what you are talking about."

The lead guard didn't listen, leading her over to a camel. Anzu could feel panic beginning to well up through her veins. Anasandra was screaming in her head, upset at the turn of events but unable to see a solution. As the guard settled her onto the camel Anzu wondered if things could get any worse. The lead guard turned and ordered a message be sent to the Pharaoh that the Queen had been recovered. A man nodded and moved quickly to his camel. He spurred it into great speed and Anzu could only watch as he disappeared over the dune.

Yep. It was definite now. There was a god that hated her.

Pharaoh Atemu was cloaked in shadows as he sat his throne room. He had ordered all shades drawn as he contemplated who might have taken his wife. The sunlight only reminded him what he had lost. She had been missing for three weeks now and he was starting to despair of finding her alive. He had his guard combing every inch of the desert but it was a huge area and there were ways to hide in the sand.

He sighed and rubbed at his temple, trying to soothe the tension he felt there. His violet eyes were haunted and dark rings were apparent under them. He couldn't remember the last time that he had actually slept. It was too hard to sleep without Anasandra with him. He stood suddenly, anger and grief filling him as he pounded a fist onto the arm of his throne.

"Bring me the captain of my guards!" Atemu commanded one of the servants standing beside the door. "NOW!" The servant bowed and hurried from the room. Atemu sighed as he imagined Anasandra's gentle scold for treating the servant like that. He would have to apologize when the servant came back. Anasandra would never forgive him if he forgot that the Pharaoh was there to protect and guide the people of his kingdom.

A smile crossed his lips at the memory of her last scolding. He and Seth had gotten into an argument and had proceeded to take it out on the servants. Anasandra had dismissed all servants from the palace that day and had yelled at them both for over 2 hours. Then they had wound up cleaning the mess they had made themselves. His wife was definitely a Queen of the people.

"My Pharaoh," the Captains voice broke gently into his thoughts. Atemu started as he realized that his captain was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"What new Captain?" Atemu demanded.

"A messenger has just arrived from one of the outlaying posts," the captain started as he looked up at the Pharaoh without standing. "He has reported that the Queen has been found."

"Found?" Atemu repeated slowly. "Where?" He demanded as he dropped to his knees in front of the captain. "Is she all right? Hurt? Alive?" The questions were rapid fire as he clutched at the man's shoulder. "Answer me," Atemu shook his guard slightly.

"The man reports that she is alive but confused. She doesn't seem to know who she is," the captain told him.

"Did you send out the royal guard?" Atemu asked as his mind churned.

"Immediately."

"When will they get here?"

"By the morn," the captain told him.

"Notify the healers," Atemu ordered a nearby servant. "Prepare her chambers and notify the High Priest Seth." Atemu paused and a smile crossed his face. "The Queen has come home."

**A/N:**Well there's another chapter. And it went in a direction that I wasn't really expecting. I know it's short but I felt that it would be better to end it here rather than later. Remember to let me know what you think. And so sorry about the long wait. I'll do better I promise!


	9. Exploring

**_Title:_**The Past Reborn

**_Author:_**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_**Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_**Atemu/Anzu/Seto

**_Disclaimers:_** Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

**Reviewers:**

**Nightfall2525:**Now that is a compliment! Good to know that everything worked in the chapter.

**FadingHearts:**Thanks. Me either! It's so hard to decide. Me too! Though I think that I have finally figured out the pairings and it should ben surprising, a definite twist! Don't worry about it! I always find them late too! You're right about not having to wait! That's always good! Even if I have writers block I try to only wait 2-3 weeks!

**April( ): **Thanks!

**Veronica( ): **It should be interesting. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 9: Exploring **

Atemu paced back and forth, his sandal feet making no sound on the sand as he peered out the gates. The palace had been a hive of activity since he had received the news that his wife was alive and well. His violet eyes were burning brightly, his face tight with tension as he waited. Standing slightly behind him stood Seth, his face a mask of indifference as he too watched the gate.

Atemu had wondered if he should dismiss everyone. After all who knew what condition Anasandra was actually in. Then Seth pointed out that the people would never believe that the Queen was returned if they could actually see her. So Atemu had reluctantly allowed everyone to be present during her arrival. With each passing moment, Atemu could feel himself winding tighter. If Anasandra didn't arrive soon, he was going to be a basket case.

"It'll be fine my Pharaoh," Seth spoke softly behind him. "You sent out added guards and the royal guard is with her. Taking her would be impossible."

"I know," Atemu sighed and stopped beside his High Priest. "But they are later than we were told." Atemu's eyes met Seth's, their violet depths begging for reassurance.

"They could have let her rest, or some injury that had been previously unknown could have shown up," Seth told him softly. "Let's give them some more time before we send out scouts."

"As you wish," Atemu nodded and looked towards the gate. "I will heed the counsel of my trusted High Priest."

"Thank you," Seth inclined his head. His dark eyes shadowed as he considered everything he had put the Pharaoh through since his sister had been taken.

Seth knew that he didn't actually blame Atemu. No, he blamed himself. All of his anger had been towards himself but Atemu had made a convenient target. The fact that Atemu was willing to forgive him so quickly brought with it a wave of guilt. An elbow nudged his side and he looked down to see his Pharaoh looking up at him. The warmth and understanding in those violet eyes had him smiling sheepishly.

A horse and rider pounded their way through the gate. The horses' hooves beat a drumming rhythm on the granite stones. Atemu's and Seth's eyes instantly swung that way, watching as the rider skidded to a halt at the Captains bidding. A quick conversation took place and then the Captain was striding towards them.

"Good news my Pharaoh," the captain called as he approached. "They are an hour behind the messenger. He reports that there were no problems and while the Queen remains confused, she seems to be in good health."

"Excellent," Atemu nodded and motioned towards a house slave behind him. "In an hour I want a bath waiting and the healers standing by."

"Of course my Pharaoh." The servant bowed deeply and then hurried from the room.

Atemu and Seth returned to watching the gate. United as they waited for the woman that they both loved to return to them.

Anasandra looked up with tired eyes as a figure entered her cell. The fury she saw in his familiar eyes had her wincing internally, even as she met his gaze calmly. His hand arched up and struck her across the cheek. Her head spun away from the blow, blood filling her mouth and stars in her eyes as she bounced off of the wall.

His hand wrapped around her hair and pulled her up. Anasandra felt the all-consuming pain and struggled to her feet to follow him. His fist repeatedly struck her; the only thing keeping her on her feet was his grip on her hair. She tried to pull away, reacting blindly and only succeeding in making him angrier.

"Stupid bitch!" He hissed in her face, tilting up to meet his burning eyes. "Nothing but a fucking decoy!"

"What…?" Anasandra slurred out.

"The Queen has been found by guards, wearing the millennium necklace around her neck," he told her harshly. Shaking her roughly before pitching her to theground. "You are worthless now."

Anasandra enjoyed the shock of the cold stones against her flushed and heated skin. Her brain spun and remained fuzzy as she tried to understand what her torturer had told her. Something about the Queen being found. She didn't understand how that was possible when she was right here. Then slowly awareness began to trickle back to her and she remembered her dreams.

A girl with short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes staring at her, laughing with a boy that looked like Atemu. Arguing with another boy that looked like Seth. Anasandra realized what this meant. Somehow her future self was in the past and that meant that everything was going to change. As awareness began to slip away from Anasandra again, she wondered idly if the girls presence meant that they would finally let her die.

Anzu watched the city come closer and closer. Panic was starting to well in her breast with every passing moment. Escape plans tumbled through her head though Anasandra vetoed all of them. For a moment she really wished that Anasandra was in front of her. Then at least she could hurt the Queen or strangle her. Anasandra was concerned about slipping away from this many guards.

Anzu had to admit that it could pose a problem. After the news had reached the Pharaoh, over a thousand men had arrived. And Anzu was stuck in the middle of all of them. Her tent had been placed in the center of the camp, with a circle of 30 men standing guard. That number had only grownonce they had begun the trip to the Palace. And they watched her like a hawk, every moment shadowed and watched. It had made going to the bathroom and washing up very interesting. With one of the guards now sporting a black eye.

Movement up ahead caught her eye and Anzu bit back a groan as people began to pour through the gates to the city. She rubbed at her face, ignoring the concerned glances of the guards around her. At that moment she was tempted to throw herself off of her camel and make a break for it. Unfortunately she had waited to long and now the crowd was close enough to see her and the cheering began.

Anzu couldn't help but smile and wave at the people, though she really wanted to cringe away from them. It wasn't their fault that she wasn't supposed to be here and she wouldn't punish them for reacting to her like this. After all she was the image of their Queen. The group continued through the city, guards alert as they watched for any possible danger.

Her eyes were wide as the inner gates swung open in front of her, the escort moving out of the way as Anzu and the royal guards entered. Anzu could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her hand having dropped to her lap as she clenched the material of the dress. Her eye moved wildly back and forth, trying to find some way out of this. Then the gates closed with a loud thud behind her, and she winced.

"Anasandra!" A familiar voice called and Anzu's eyes snapped open as she stared at Atemu rushing towards her. Just behind him Seth was moving towards her, a slight smile touching his lips. For a moment Anzu delighted in the love shining from both pairs of eyes focused on her. "Thank Ra you are safe!"

Then her camel was kneeling and Atemu's hands wrapped around her waist. He lifted her down effortlessly, pulling her close to him. His arms wrapped around her, tucking her against him as he pressed kisses to her face. Warmth spread through her and Anzu found herself leaning against him, arms wrapping around him as tears leaked from eyes.

"Don't worry my love," Atemu whispered as he kissed away her tears. "You are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"We won't," Seth interrupted as he stopped next to the pair. His hand reached out and Anzu almost lost it when she noticed the fine tremors. His hand soothed back her hair, anger flashing through his eyes when he realized how short her hair was. "They cut your hair."

"No!" Anzu protested. "Yes! I don't know," she mumbled at their startled expression. "My name is Anzu not Anasandra. I'm really not who you think I am."

"It's all right my wife," Atemu attempted to soothe her as he brushed a hand down her back. "We were warned that you were having trouble remembering. It's completely understandable after everything you went through." Atemu watched her with worried violet eyes, his heart breaking at the torment in her familiar blue eyes.

"No," Anzu shook her head, shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm really not who you think I am!" When both men exchanged worried glances over her head Anzu almost screamed. "You've got to believe me! I am not Anasandra!"

"You are obviously upset from everything that has happened," Seth spoke softly. His hand wrapping around her arm as he urged her towards the palace. "Why don't we go inside and have the healers look at you."

"That's a good idea," Atemu agreed. Both men took her arm and guided her. Anzu tried to dig in her heels, still protesting as they moved deeper into the palace.

Yami stared at Ishizu in annoyance. The Egyptian woman stared back calmly, her dark eyes giving nothing away. He didn't understand why the woman wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. How hard could it be to tell him what happened to Anzu?

"I don't see what the problem is," Seto finally announced. "She's got to be around her somewhere. We just need to keep looking."

"That's a good idea Seto!" Mokuba chirped, his hand tugging on Seto's trench coat.

"Then we'll split up and search this place top to bottom!" Junouchi announced.

"Really mutt? I wouldn't have guessed," Seto drawled mockingly and turned away from them.

"Stuff it Kaiba!" Junouchi demanded as he shook his fist at the young CEO. Seto didn't even look back, disappearing through the doors to the tomb.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami called after him. "We need to make arrangement for meeting back up here."

"I'll be back in 2 hours," Seto tossed over his shoulder without stopping.

"Well you heard him," Yami sighed and looked around. "Meet back here in two hours. If you find anything yell."

"Gottcha," Honda nodded and looked around. "Who wants to go with who?"

"I'll go with Shizuka," Otogi announced and wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Hands off!" Junouchi shouted and hit Otogi on the back of the head.

"That's a surprise," Honda muttered and rolled his eyes at Yami.

"I want to go with my big brother," Shizuka replied and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"See!" Junouchi laughed at Otogi.

"Why don't we do it this way," Yami tried to reason with everyone one. "The Ishitar's stay together. "Me and Otogi will go together and you three can go together." There was some mumbling from Otogi but soon everyone had split up, drifting in an opposite directions.

Ishizu was taking her group towards the far back corner. As Yami watched a passage opened up in front of them and they disappeared into it. Honda was leading the way out of the tomb, then disappearing further down the hall. Yami looked at Otogi and he shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?" Otogi asked as he looked around. "I got to tell you that I don't have much experience with Egyptian pyramids."

"Good question," Yami sighed and glanced around. "I'm not really sure." He stopped and his Millennium Puzzle began to glow, swinging towards the picture of Slyphier. An answering glow flared to life in its eyes and Yami found himself moving towards it without thinking.

"Where are you going?" Otogi demanded, hurrying to keep up with the Pharaoh. "There's a wall there!" Otogi cried as Yami continued towards the wall without slowing. Otogi winced, certain that Yami was going to slam into the wall. When he finally opened his eyes again, Yami was disappearing through the wall. Otogi yelped and dove after him, just barely managing to keep up with the Pharaoh. He landed with a thump on the other side and groaned. "That hurt." He winced as he pushed himself to his feet.

"This way," Yami told him shortly and continued without looking back.

"I'm fine," Otogi told him sarcastically. "Thanks for asking," He mumbled and scrambled up after him.

He looked around nervously. The path was old and dusty, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Which Otogi was almost touching as he continued along, the path was dark, only occasional flashes of light apparent form the torches lining the walkway. There were several paths branching off from the one they were on but Yugi ignored them and continued on.

Their steps rang sharply through the path. Echoing back at them as they continued, a soft scurrying sound reached their ears and Otogi jumped slightly as he peered into the darkness. "Are there rats in the desert?" Otogi asked nervously.

"It's probably scarabs or bugs," Yami told him.

"Scarabs?" Otogi repeated sofly. "I saw a movie where the scarabs would eat you. Are they those types of scarabs?"

"Could be," Yami agreed, looking over his shoulder at him. "Why?"

"'Cause I don't plan on being a snack for a bunch of bugs for several years yet. Hell decades," Otogi told him shortly.

"I'm sure that we have nothing to fear," Yami told him.

"So you keep saying," Otogi muttered and stepped closer to Yugi. "But I have my doubts."

Yami came to a stop suddenly and Otogi barely managed to avoid crashing into him. Yami stared down into the black abyss in front of him. Then his hand reached out and pressed a figure etched into the wall and flames suddenly leapt up in front of them. Otogi yelped and jerked back but Yami remained calm.

The flames raced down the chute in front of him, outlining a stone staircase. Yami moved down the stairs, following the flames downwards. Otogi hurried to keep up, his green eyes flicking back and forth. To his surprise on either side of the staircase were etchings of the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He wondered what could be down here that they were protecting.

"Hey Yug, did you see the pictures?" Otogi asked as he waved at the walls.

"I did," Yami replied easily. "Seth and I agreed that to guard the inner sanctuary we would place our favorites."

"What?" Otogi asked confused. Yugi's voice was deeper, more commanding as he spoke. Even the body in front of him was moving different than what Otogi was used to. This was something beyond having the spirit take over Otogi decided. The hand that rested on the staircase was casual, not seeking guidance for where he should go.

The head was held stiffly, only staring straight ahead. The pace was different, slow and deliberate now. As they reached the end of the staircase, Yugi turned away from the flames. "Yugi the light goes the other way!" Otogi pointed out but Yugi didn't slow.

Otogi shook his head and rushed to keep up. The light disappeared quickly as they were swallowed up by the darkness. Otogi swallowed thickly, his eyes straining to find Yugi in front of him. He slammed into something, falling to the floor and staring up at Yugi in amazement.

"Here," Yami murmured to himself and pressed the symbols in front of him in order.

"Here what?" Otogi demanded as he struggled to get up.

The floor opened below them and they fell into the darkness.

Seto strode down the corridor with Mokuba hurrying to keep up. He found where the main corridor intersected with this one but kept going. The darkness started to swallow him and he found himself slowing to allow Mokuba to grab onto back of his trench coat.

He clenched his fist around the Millennium Rod as he moved deeper into the darkness.

"Where are we going Seto?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

"This way," Seto told him shortly.

"Do you know where you are going?" Mokuba questioned anxiously.

"Yes," Seto told him as they continued relentlessly through the darkness.

"How?" Mokuba asked.

"I just do."

"Okay." Mokuba paused for a moment. "Do you think we are going to find Anzu?"

"I'm sure of it," Seto told him easily. "She has to be here. Obviously it was a trick earlier."

"You think so?"

"Hmm. The Egyptians were known for their ability to discourage tomb raiders," Seto told him easily as they dodged around a statue in front of them.

"True."

The rod began to glow as Seto slowed at an intersection. The corridor in front of them came to an abrupt halt but Seto could just make out the carving in front of him. The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon stared back at him. Grief filled Seto suddenly, almost choking him as he stood there, he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He fought them back and lifted the Millennium Rod and fitted into the center head eye. There was a click and the wall slid back and over.

"Wow," Mokuba muttered as torches lit automatically.

"Come Mokuba," Seto told him as he stepped through the wall and into the passage behind it.

As Mokuba move through the passage the wall slid closed behind him. He jumped slightly at the soft click, moving closer to Seto as they began to move down the passageway. The torches lent a soft light to their surroundings but did nothing to block the darkness that crept along the edge of the path. Seto didn't look left or right, focused on what was ahead.

This path was familiar to him, something he had done a hundred times before. He didn't need to look around to know what was coming. The corridor ended in front of him and he stepped to the left and slid through the opening that was hidden there. Mokuba scrambled after him, inhaling as gold suddenly flashed in front of him.

"What is this place?" Mokuba whispered.

"Treasure room," Seto answered shortly as he strode forward and down the stairs.

The room he was descending into was endless, flickering torches only highlighting the front of the room. Two gold statues stood at attention at the head of the stairs and at the foot. To Mokuba's surprise it was the more conventional statues of Iris and Ra rather than anything to do with duel monsters. The stairs were of the same white marble as the rest of the pyramid but the banister was made of a shiny blue rock, etched with the symbols that Mokuba had seen above.

It took Mokuba a minute to realize that the blue stone banister he was looking at were actually sapphires melted together. He could feel the breath catch in his throat as he stared around in amazement. Gold statues, jewelry and precious stones littered the floor. At the edge of the light a fountain splashed away. Seto was moving through the treasure room, heading away from the light when Mokuba finally caught up.

"Seto did you see all of that stuff?" Mokuba questioned anxiously. "I really thing that the banister is made of sapphires."

"It was," Seto told him with a sigh. "To match her eyes."

"Seto are you okay?" Mokuba asked anxiously. "You've been acting funny. And how do you know all this stuff."

"The same way that I could read the Egyptian God card," Seto told him. "I just do."

"So where are we going?"

"The inner chamber."

"What's that?"

"Where Anasandra actually lies. Along with the several things that might actually help us." Seto explained as he led the way through another passage way.

"Wasn't that her tomb upstairs?" Mokuba asked as he grabbed the back of Seto's coat.

"No," Seto replied easily. "That's the chamber that we used to make everyone believe it was her. It's no more than one of her servants. The real tomb is downstairs."

"Oookay," Mokuba drawled out. He was really become convinced that Seto was starting to lose him mind.

A sudden rumbling had him swinging around and Seto tensing in front of him. To the side a wall was swinging open and Yugi and Otogi stepped out of it. Otogi looked like someone had beaten him and then shook him upside down for a while. He was covered in cobwebs, hair disheveled and breathing hard. Yugi on the other hand was calm and collected, not a hair out of place.

"Seth," Yami greeted with an inclination of his head.

"Pharaoh," Seto replied easily. "I see you found your entrance."

"And you found yours," Yami responded in turn. His violet eyes glinted in the torch light before he turned and lead the way down the pathway.

For a moment Mokuba could swear that Yugi was wearing something different. Gold glinted at his neck before it was gone and Mokuba blinked again. He shrugged it off and hurried after the rest of the group. In the next instant they were stopping and he watched as Seto and Yugi took up positions in front of the wall. It seemed to gleam strangely and his head titled to one side as he considered it.

Then Seto and Yugi's hands extended towards it and as Mokuba watched the slab began to glow and pulse in front of them. Ripples of water and flashes of light sparkled within it. Slowly a figure began to appear before them, its feature indistinct and unrecognizable. Mokuba and Otogi gasped as the features suddenly became clear and they realized they were looking into Yugi's eyes.

But he was dressed differently, gold circling his throat and a crown on his head. His violet eyes were harder, more challenging; his features more finely drawn. This Yugi was dressed in a white shift that ended just above his knees, with a cape of white hanging from his shoulders. Gold bands circled his waist and arms, the skin tanned and toned.

"To enter you must past the test to prove that you are worthy," Pharaoh Atemu told them. "So by the order of the Pharaoh and the High Priest let the test begin."

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter. I really hope that it was worth it. I know that I didn't hit on Anzu and Atemu too much. That'll be in the next chapter. I promise! Make sure you tell me what you think. If you don't review, thanks for stopping by. And I'll see you soon.


	10. Adjusting

**Title:** The Past Reborn 

**_Author: _**BradyBunch4529

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Atemu and Seto finally see what their past was like. Now they must fight to protect the one they both love.

**_Pairings:_** Atemu/Anzu/ Seto

**_Disclaimers:_** Really not mine. So I won't claim to own them.

_**Reviewers: **_

_**Mischiefmagnet: **Thanks! I'll do my best to keep you interested._

_**Nightfall2525: **You found it! Glad you enjoyed! You'll just have to keep guessing. _

_**Nichi-chan: **Thanks so much! I'm thrilled you enjoyed the story. Sorry about the mistake. Glad you loved the twists. Addicted? You'll make me blush. He did kiss Anzu. Got to love surprises. You'll love how I'm going to bring everything together in the end. You'll see soon I promise. Yep she is. It was very sweet. The best? Now you are making me blush. I'm an evil person aren't I? The relationships between the characters are so fun. _

_**SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu: **Thanks. _

_**Taiki Kou: **Thanks! Enjoy!_

_**Animeroxz: **Glad you enjoyed. I hope that this is quick enough for you. _

_**Chapter 10: Adjusting **_

Anzu was quickly becoming convinced that all deities hated her. She was currently up to her neck in hot water. Literally.

Atemu and Seth had called for the healers and servants the moment they had entered the palace. Within seconds Anzu had been lead off down the corridor with everyone following. Atemu had decided that a bath and proper clothes were required before the healers would look at her.

So Anzu was currently sitting in a huge tub, specially crafted for her, in steaming hot water. While she had to admit that the gleaming white stones and the fountain feeding water into the bath was quite amazing. She really wished that she was somewhere else right now. Her blue eyes searched the room, looking for anyway to get out of her beyond the main door. The walls were gleaming tiles of different colors and patterns arranged on the floor. Drapes of silken fabric hung over the windows, a gentle breeze flowing through them.

A tile stool was situated in the middle of the bath for the servant that Anzu had already kicked out. The servant had been quite upset when Anzu had kicked her out, protesting that she must be allowed to stay. Even Atemu and Seth had fought with her. But her screaming and throwing things at them had created a mass exodus. Which left Anzu all alone in the bath. Outside she could hear Seth's and Atemu's voices along with several others.

A basket near the edge of the bath held soap sand, a small cloth and shampoo. Or at least Anzu hoped that was what everything was. None of it seemed familiar to her. She moved carefully over to the basket, wincing slightly as her muscles protested the move. But the water was already starting to loosen them up, so Anzu didn't worry too much.

It took her a couple of minutes to figure out how to use the sand to get clean. Though Anasandra did her best to explain. Even longer to actually scrub all of the dirt and sand from her body. Then she began to work on her hair, washing repeatedly until it felt smooth under her fingers. Only then did she climb from the bath and reach for the towel that the servant had left.

She dried herself with quick efficient motions. The thick towel rubbing carefully along her legs and torso, chasing the beads of water on her skin. Her hair was dripping down her back and chest, skin rosy from the heat of the water. Anzu's head pounded slightly and she sighed as weariness descended over her. She blinked rapidly, determined to stay away as she finished drying off and wrapped the robe around her.

White. Again. Anzu sighed again. What was it about the color of white and her that made Atemu and Seth constantly dress her in it? The fabric was cool against her skin as she slid her arms into the wide sleeves. She wrapped the ends over each other and tied the silken rope firmly around her waist.

Her hair was still dripping and Anzu raised the towel and started to rub briskly at her hair. Her bare feet made no sound as she padded across the tiled floor to the door. For a moment Anzu was really tempted to stay hidden in the bathroom but she had a feeling that she wouldn't get away with it. So she shrugged lightly and pulled the door open.

Atemu and Seth were waiting just outside the door, both turning towards her as it opened. The fear and worry in their eyes had her smiling reassuringly at them. Both men smiled in return before reaching for her. Atemu's hand wrapped around her left arm and Seth's wrapped around her right, with Atemu taking the towel from her hand as they guided her into the bedroom.

Anzu was amazed at the proof of how real her dreams had been. There were doors leading out into a garden and she could hear the sound of water in the fountain. The bed was huge, draped in white and gold with sheer fabric hanging from the top. To the right of the bed, several cushions were arranged in front of low table and Anzu found herself being lead over there.

"The servants will finish dressing you and then the healers will look you over," Atemu told her as she eased onto the cushion.

"But…" Anzu tried to protest but Seth quieted her with a finger placed against her lips.

"You need to do this for us," Seth told her gently. His dark blue eyes alight with love and warmth.

"If you wish," Anzu told him softly with a smile. "But I'm not who you think I am. Not really."

"It's all right Anzu," Atemu assured her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before straightening. "I know that the kidnapping was hard on you. But you are safe now and we won't let anything hurt you."

"We failed once," Seth told her. "We won't fail again."

"You didn't fail the last time," Anzu burst out. Twisting to look at them, ignoring the way her muscles protested. "I chose to go." Anzu paused before continuing, her blue eyes intent, "I think." She frowned slightly and looking from one to the other.

"It's fine," Atemu soothed, brushing a hand over her face. "I know that everything is really confusing right now. But it will come back to you." He turned away and gestured to a servant. "Just let the servants and the healers take care of you."

"Okay," Anzu agreed breathlessly.

Both men smiled brilliantly and pressed a kiss to her lips before stepping away. As servants swirled around her Anzu kept her eyes on the two men. This was going to be more difficult than she had thought. How was she going to convince them that she wasn't whom they thought she was when everything in her screamed for her to just let go? Anzu just didn't know.

Yami and Seto stared into Pharaoh's Atemu's haunted violet eyes and wondered what the test would be. The walls began to shake around them and then the floor was rising rapidly. The ceiling moved out of the way as they rushed past. Otogi and Mokuba shouted in surprise, falling to their knees as the floor picked up speed.

Yami and Seto braced themselves, feet sprayed wide as they tilted their head up to watch. The air was rushing by, ruffling their hair and causing their coats to fly out around them. Vague memories assaulted them as they continued upwards. Images of workers arguing about how to make the floor and the ceilings move. Their determination that nothing would every touch Anasandra.

The floor began to slow. Mokuba and Otogi regained their footing and stood up, staring around them in amazement as the floor finally stopped. A small click resounded through the air as the floor slipped into place. In front of them was another flowing door and even as they watched the door began to brighten.

High Priest Seth appeared before them. His dark blue eyes haunted and burning, the Millenniun Rod held firmly in his hand. His light brown hair was held back by the gold circling his brow. Gold bands circled both of his arms, ending just under his elbow.

"He looks like you Seto," Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hn," Seto grunted. His eyes remained fixed on the hologram in front of him.

"I am the High Priest Seth," the image stated suddenly. "The test will take place just beyond this door. The rules are simple, to live each of you has to come out." Seth paused and smiled grimly. "As my sister was so found of staying 'stand together or fall.'" The Millennium Rod was slowly raised and its eye began to gleam. "Only the worthy survive to see the Queen."

"I don't like the sound of that," Otogi whispered to Mokuba. His green eyes slightly worried as he warily watched as the door slid open.

"Neither do I," Mokuba agreed. His blue eyes swung from Yami to Seto.

"We're wasting time," Seto gritted out and took a step forward.

"Hold on Kaiba!" Yami gritted out and caught him by his arm. Dark blue met burning violet for a second before Seto looked away. "We must work together on this. All of us."

"Do whatever you want," Seto responded coldly. "I'm not going to stand around out here."

With that he jerked his arm free and strode through the open door. Yami bit back a curse and followed him in. Otogi and Mokuba glanced at each other before starting forward. As they neared it the door suddenly swung closed and stranded them outside. They looked at each other in surprise and shock.

"What are we going to do now?" Mokuba asked dazedly.

"Wait," Otogi replied carefully and sank down onto the floor.

"Like always," Mokuba pouted and sat down beside Otogi.

"Any clue where we are?" Jonouchi asked as Honda ducked through another opening.

"None whatsoever," Honda replied. He paused and looked around. Darkness stretched out in all directions.

"Do we know how to get back?" Shizuka questioned anxiously.

"Don't know," Honda responded.

"We followed the water here. So we should be able to follow it back," Jonouchi stated suddenly.

Jonouchi looked around again and just made out a shape on the wall. His blue eyes narrowed and he wandered over to it. "What's this?" He demanded.

"What's what?" Honda asked as he came over.

"What did you find Jou?" Shizuka demanded as she drew to a stop beside him.

All three of them peered at the small statue on the wall. The could just make out the features and the fact that the figure was holding onto some sort of staff. Shizuka reached out to touch and as her fingers traced the staff it tilted forward suddenly.

"Uh-oh," she whispered.

"What?" The two demanded as one.

Shizuka opened her mouth to respond and the floor dropped out from under them. Their screams echoed down the long corridor.

"Sister," Malik questioned anxiously. "Where are we going?" His eyes were trained upon his sisters slight figure.

"To the true burial chamber," Ishizu responded quietly.

"I thought…" Malik started only to have Odion touch his shoulder.

"The Pharaoh and the High Priest decided that they would have two different decoys for the Queen's burial chamber," Odion told him quietly. His dark eyes pensive.

"Why so many?" Malik asked softly.

"Because of what she holds," Ishizu responded. "She was the key to all of their powers in life. In death they buried her with them."

"But I thought that the power came from the Pharaoh," Malik protested. "Isn't that way Marick took me over?"

"That was a common misconception. Very few people ever knew that the true power of the Pharaoh came from his wife."

"But how?"

"Her connection with the goddess Isis and her connection with the High Priest of Ra," Ishizu explained as she held her torch up high and turned down another corridor. "When Anzu called Seto her heart she was not using a nickname. She was being very literal. The Pharaoh was her soul and the High Priest her heart," Ishizu continued as she stepped through a door.

"I still don't understand Sister," Malik protested. "The Pharaoh did many things. Were all of them because of the Queen?"

"No," Odion shook his head. "The Pharaoh was very powerful in his own right. But to capture the Gods of Egypt he needed the Queen."

"I see." Malik nodded to himself, "for the power to work to its fullest you need a key. The Pharaoh was powerful enough that he could do several things on his own."

"Yes."

"But where is Anzu?"

"In the past," Ishizu replied softly. "And everything will be rewritten."

"So my little captive isn't the Queen," the figure in black murmured to himself. He watched as the Pharaoh and the High Priest swept the queen down the hall. "She is more crafty than I gave her credit for." He turned away and slid into a secret passage.

It was obvious that the Queen had known that they would attack. She had probably been in the convoy with the decoy. Which made her very very good. A couple of servants passed by his hiding spot.

"The Queen is still confused," a man murmured.

"Keeps claiming she is not the queen," a woman admitted. "It had to be very trying for her."

"Who knows how long she stumbled around in the desert?"

Who knows indeed the man wondered to himself. He had been under the impression that everyone was killed when the Queen had been taken. But obviously the true Queen had managed to hide. The man had heard that she was very well trained, the High Priest and the Pharaoh making sure that she could handle herself. Even the protest that she wasn't queen was brilliant.

The man knew that he couldn't take the chance and kill his captive. It was always possible that she was the Queen rather than the woman who had just been escorted into the queen's chamber. The real question was how was he going to figure it out? His head shook slightly, red eyes gleaming in anticipation, as he contemplated how worthy an adversary the Queen was.

"Mother!"

Anzu head turned in surprise at the noise. A figure had just burst through the closed doors, flinging them wide open. The guards attempted to stop the girl but she managed to easily evade them.

Tears were making their way down the girls cheeks, her blue eyes shimmering with relief and worry. Anzu had just enough time to realize that the girl looked like her before the girl flung herself into Anzu's arms.

Anzu automatically enclosed the girl in a warm embrace, rocking her gently as the girl continued to sob against her shoulder. She winced slightly as the girl's clutching hands managed to find her bruises. Atemu stepped towards them, reaching for the girl but Anzu waved him off and gathered the girl closer. The girls' name drifted up from the depths of Anzu's being.

"It's all right Sierra," Anzu whispered against the girls' temple. "Momma's home."

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. A bit shorter than I liked but I really wanted to get it up. I know that's it's been over a month. But my computer died a miserable death and my back up disk got a virus. So not pretty. I hope that the chapter was worth the wait. If it's not make sure you tell me about. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
